


OverThots

by Filthmonger



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Aggression, Cock Slut, Competition, Costume Kink, Doctor/Patient, Double Penetration, Exhibitionism, F/M, Face-Fucking, Femdom, Filming, Gangbang, Genetic Engineering, Hacking, Large Breasts, Mental Instability, Military Uniforms, Multi, Nanomachines, Older Woman/Younger Man, Omnics, Other, Parent/Child Incest, Police Uniforms, Porn Video, Pornstars, Prostate Milking, Public Nudity, Robot Sex, Rough Sex, Sex Swing, Sexual Roleplay, Size Difference, Spit As Lube, Spitroasting, Threesome - F/F/M, Twinks, Verbal Humiliation, Virus, Voyeurism, bimbo, bimbofication
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:01:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 27,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24355498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Filthmonger/pseuds/Filthmonger
Summary: Doctor Moira O'Deorain has finally managed to take down Overwatch and all the other bothersome heroes getting in her way. The only problem is the side-effects of the virus she used; specifically, the fact it's turned them all into horny bimbo sluts.A gradually updated collection of stories featuring Moira, her twink assistant, and the newly-made sluts of Overwatch.
Relationships: Ana Amari/Fareeha "Pharah" Amari, Ana Amari/Original Male Character(s), Angela "Mercy" Ziegler/Original Male Character(s), Elizabeth Caledonia Ashe/Original Character(s), Fareeha "Pharah" Amari/Original Male Character(s), Hana "D.Va" Song/Original Character(s), Lena "Tracer" Oxton/Original Character(s), Moira O'Deorain/Original Male Characer(s), Widowmaker | Amélie Lacroix/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 74





	1. Setting the Scene

Moira O’Deorain’s purple painted fingernails tapped at a holographic keyboard. The pale blue light caught on her sharp, androgynous features, highlighting the subtle wrinkles that betrayed her age. Hundreds of files filtered past on the projected screen, each preview more complicated than the last: diagrams of D.N.A. formation and cell growth blended with complicated chemical formulae. Old research, but still useful. The black leather of her chair creaked as she shifted, a soft ‘ooh’ escaping her. The spacious office glimmered. Glass cabinets and desks with chrome accents caught the light from both the screen and the harsh bulbs above.

She glanced down at a digital display. Her schedule was always tight, even when she could make her own hours. Still, she made time for her personal enjoyment. Whenever and wherever she could. But for now, duty called. Moira tapped an icon on her floating screen, drumming her pale fingers on the glass desktop. The app rung for a few seconds before a familiar ‘face’ appeared.

“Hello, Reyes. Security report?”

“This is ridiculous.” He growled as if his voice had been filtered through gravel.

“Really? I think the uniform suits you. Blue is much more your colour than black.”

Reaper glared at her through his skull mask. “Maximillian I can understand, but how you got Akande onto this, I’ll never-!”

“Is there a reason for this rant, Reyes?”

“If I’d known about your science project, I would have killed you.”

“But you didn’t. And here we are: making progress.”

“It’s not exactly what I imagined.”

“But effective. No more Overwatch. Ever.”

“No more Talon, either. Not in any meaningful way.”

“Times change, old man. You need to change with them. Nothing is stopping you from leaving, of course. Unless…” Her thin lips pulled into a vicious smirk. “… your options are still limited?”

“You’re lucky they like you. Reaper out.”

“Ahem. Security report?”

Reaper let out a long, exasperated sigh. “One of Oxton’s regulars has been taking up her time again.”

“The redhead?”

“The redhead.”

“It’s understandable. Lena’s new career must be such a strain on their relationship. She’s taken it exceedingly well, though. I’d almost think she likes her girlfriend better as a post-virus slut.”

“What do you want me to do?”

“Nothing. I’ll have my assistant change Miss Oxton’s schedule to give the turtledoves some alone time. Play our cards right, and-” Moira sucked in a shaky breath, biting hard on her lower lip. “-W-we might get our first truly willing subject.”

She couldn’t see Reaper’s eyes behind the mask, but she could tell they narrowed. “You’re not seriously doing this while on comms, are you?”

“I’m not immune to the effects of my creation, Reyes.” Moira ran her hands over her enhanced— but not enormous— chest and purred; the skin was sensitive enough that even the brush of silk sent a delightful jolt right to her cunt. “I’m just a little more… composed than our employees.”

“That’s debatable.”

“Would you rather I take my place on the floor with them? You surprise me, Reyes. I didn’t think I was your type.”

“My ‘type’ isn’t important,” Reaper snarled, “I just don’t approve of this whorehouse or your attitude. The only reason we’re in this mess is that you abused Talon’s funding. And I won’t forget that.”

She grinned from ear to ear as a hentai blush decal appeared on Reaper’s pointed cheeks.

“Just what are you snickering at?” He glanced down to the corner of his screen, where a preview of his camera sat. Thin tendrils of smoke and shadow curled off of him. His teeth audibly ground together. “Sombra!”

Moira cut the line off and sat back in her chair with a long, contented sigh. Her hips wriggled, and breath turned ragged. “Did you hear that, boy?”

Her assistant, a slender young man by the name of Alex, raised his head. He panted softly, his lips sparkling wet. “Lena needs her schedule changed, ma’am. Should I, um, do it now, or…?”

“No.” She ran the purple, desiccated fingers of her right hand through his short crop of blonde hair. The sharp talons dug lightly into his scalp. “We’re not finished yet.”

Moira shoved his face back against her cunt. Alex let out a muffled squeak and dutifully lapped at her slick cunt. Her long, lanky legs wrapped around his head and neck, two-inch heels tapping against the small of his back. His tongue danced across her folds and clit, rewarding him with soft moans and hisses of delight from his boss. She undid her purple silk shirt, brushing it aside to let her virus-enhanced tits breathe. She ran a sharp nail around a perky nipple, cooing and chuckling at Alex’s blushing face between her thighs.

“You can do better than that,” Moira teased.

It wasn’t a command, but he knew to take it like one. Alex dove deeper, pushing his tongue past her folds and gorging on her cunt like a starving animal. Moira’s back arched, and she cried out. Her short, slick ginger hair fell into ruffled ruins as her nails scraped through it. Her breaths turned short, quick and shallow. Alex gasped and gulped down whatever air he could as her thighs crushed his head. His hands wrapped around the smooth, pale skin. His jaw ached, and his tongue grew tired, but he didn’t let his oral assault fail. Both her hands grabbed his head, and he knew she was close.

With a scream stifled by biting her lower lip, Moira’s whole body stiffened. She shook, spasms rocking her hips and thighs. Her breath came out in short gasps. Her eyelids flickered. After several long, suffocating seconds, her aftershocks faded. She slowly unfurled, lying back in her chair and freeing Alex from her thighs.

“How was it, ma’am?” He asked, wiping her juices from his lips.

“Mmm… not bad. Some improvement needed, of course. But I don’t think you’ll object to a few more seminars.’” Moira chuckled.

Alex stood, his face burning bright. “I-I should solve the issue with Miss Oxton. I’m sure you have a lot of work to do.”

“Stay.”

He snapped his feet together and stared down at the floor. Moira stood in front of him, bringing his gaze in line with the droplets running down her thighs. The desiccated hand dragged itself along his cheek, finally pushing his chin upward with a sharp talon. Alex swallowed as his eyes glanced over her chest, up her slender neck and into waiting, predatory eyes.

“Such a shy little thing,” She purred, “And yet so much potential.”

“Th-thank you, ma’am.”

“Are you afraid of me, pet?”

His blush grew hotter at the nickname. “No, ma’am.”

“A pity. It might be more fun if you were.” Moira let him go and sat herself down on the chrome and glass desk. “Strip for me.”

It took him far longer to obey that he should’ve. Alex’s fingers fumbled with the buttons on his shirt, which just made Moira’s smirk grow. And in turn, his shaking got worse. Finally, the last scrap of clothing hit the polished floor. His skin prickled with goosebumps as her gaze lazily worked its way down his body. A soft chuckle escaped her, sending all his blood down to his cock.

Moira crooked her finger in a ‘come-hither’ gesture.

She pulled him onto her narrow lap. Her body burnt against his, her soft chest like pillows pressed into his back. Long nails and longer talons glided over the subtle contours of his lean body. Each little scrape, each almost-scratch, sent a shiver down his spine. Her lanky limbs surrounded him: wrapped him tightly in their prison and made him feel like a doll to be played with. Her pristine hand dropped lower and lower until it cupped his balls.

“Do you enjoy the enhancements as much as I do?” She asked, walking her fingers up all eight inches of his cock. She licked his neck and breathed in his ear. “Mm, you’re such a tasty morsel.”

“All the better f-for… pleasing you,” Alex mumbled.

Moira chuckled. “Just as planned.”

She wrapped her good fingers around his cock and slowly pumped along its length. The other hand continued to trace patterns across his perfectly smooth skin. “I have something I’d like to show you.”

“Oh?” Alex tried to hold back a whimper.

A few quick taps at her keyboard and Moira brought a large screen up on the opposite wall. A few icons and loading screens flashed up before a window opened. The silver surface lit up in a cacophony of greenery. Alex’s eyes adjusted and finally managed to piece together that it was meant to be a jungle, though it was difficult to tell how much was synthetic.

In the centre of the screen stood a single, tall figure. She wore what could only be described as the Halloween costume equivalent of an explorer’s outfit: camo-green shorts that didn’t reach mid-thigh, knee-high boots with unnecessary tech lights, and a short-cropped bomber jacket with a tiny tank-top that exposed her toned midriff. Red eyes with impeccable wings peeked out from under a wide-brimmed hat, equally red lips curled into a disinterested frown. Alex recognised her from the personnel files: Ashe, the former leader of the Deadlock Rebels.

“And just what am I supposed to be expecting?” Ashe said in a thick southern drawl.

“Don’t worry, your partner will be here soon,” said a voice from off-camera.

She huffed and hefted her rifle over her shoulder. “He’d better be, or I’m going to have to grab one of you and improvise.”

“Why don’t we start with a couple glamour shots?”

“Is this a new video, ma’am?” Alex asked.

“From our next series. It’s hard to reach the world with so few people at our disposal.”

“Why isn’t- um, wasn’t her partner on time?”

“A little delay in the preparation,” Moira said, “Besides, we wanted to keep things a surprise.”

Alex shivered as she stroked him faster like she was daring him to stare as Ashe posed. The tall, slender southern gal leant forward on screen, slowly licking her way up the barrel of her rifle. She ran a hand over her top as it strained to hold back the tide of enhanced flesh. An upgrade all the employees had been given; just one or two cup sizes more, nothing extreme. A side effect of the virus, according to Moira. Though she always paused before saying it.

Ashe smacked her arse, shooting the camera a look of wanton lust as she ran her hands back up to her chest. “See anything you like, boys?”

“Looking good, darling,” said the voice off-camera.

“Don’t you darlin’ me.” She pulled the tank top up, letting her breasts drop hypnotically. Ashe gave her chest a quick little shake, wrapping a leg around her rifle and grinding slowly. “Do you know how horny I am all the time now? This stud of yours better be something special.”

“Like nothing you’ve ever had,” someone snorted.

A rhythmic pounding echoed from the speakers. The greenery began to rustle. The people behind the camera muttered and dragged themselves back, the camera with them, while Ashe stood dumfounded. She glanced around, ignoring that her tits were still out.

A massive silver shape burst out from behind her with a digitised shriek, reeling up on its hind legs.

“What in the-?!” Ashe began.

“I-is that what I think it is?!” Alex squeaked.

“An OR-15. With a few minor adjustments, of course.” Moira slowed her stroking.

The omnic shoved Ashe to the ground, titanium hooves clattering beside her head. She flailed and cursed, kicking back at it. With a mechanical whirr, the robot tore her shorts apart. It looped a finger around her belt and hoisted her into the air, narrowing its four shining eyes. The myriad of crude – and quite possibly offensive – tribal trappings and plastic bones clacked on its chassis as it settled. A single thick finger shoved itself against Ashe’s crotch.

“Hey! That’s for human partners only!” Ashe squirmed upside down in its grip, beating uselessly on its forelegs. “B.O.B.! Do somethi- Mmph!”

It reared back and shoved her mouth over a comically sized plastic cock. Her muffled protests got lost amidst the wet slaps and gagging sound of her lips being forced along the enormous shaft. Her throat bulged out to accommodate it, spit dripping down her angry face. One of the ‘adjustments,’ Alex suspected, alongside whatever reprogramming it’d gone through to be so vicious. He bit his lip; Moira’s light strokes fell in time with the bobbing of Ashe’s head.

The omnic continued to probe and prod at Ashe’s exposed cunt with its thumb, holding her like a ragdoll. It pulled her head off its cock long enough for her to get a quick gulp of air, before slamming her back down. Her painted lips kissed his hilt. Her slender legs kicked and twitched. Her hands uselessly slapped against its metallic thighs.

“I think he likes you!” Someone shouted off-camera.

“Holy shit, I think she’s getting into it,” said someone else.

Ashe’s eyes stayed almost permanently rolled back in her head. Her legs curled around the metal forearm as if trying desperately to grind and fuck the rounded digit. As the omnic pulled her off its cock again, her tongue lolled from her mouth while she snatched breaths. With scarcely a care, it tossed her face-first onto the floor. She groaned, gasping as the omnic held her shoulders down. It pulled her hips into the air and ground its saliva slick cock along her cunt. Ashe let out a weak protest, but her hips pressed back against the shaft. With little warning, it slammed its whole length inside her.

Ashe screamed, her back arching under the robot’s massive claw. Her face contorted, swapping between winces of pain and gasps of pleasure as the omnic pounded her from behind. Her pert arse jiggled with each thrust. Her hands scrabbled at the undergrowth. Her make-up bled down her face, leaving black streaks that ran into thick strands of spit.

Someone off-camera snickered. “Hah, I think she’s enjoying that Robo-di-”

The OR-15 angrily chirped.

“Uh, omnic dick.”

Alex squirmed as Moira matched the omnic’s pace. She nibbled his ear and ran her talons across his balls. She was careful not to let his orgasm bubble up too quickly, careful to leave him on edge while they watched the slender girl on screen writhe under the onslaught. He bit his lip and whimpered as she slowed again, the pressure almost too much for him.

“You freaking tin can,” Ashe panted, “Don’t you dare s-stop now!”

It shoved her face back into the ground and upped its pace. Ashe howled and screamed, struggling to keep her arse up as her limbs trembled. At the right angle, a little bulge in her stomach followed the force of the omnic’s thrust. She shuddered hard, her whole body stiffening as a near-silent scream choked its way out of her.

“Did she just fucking cum from that?” Someone asked.

“What. A. Slut.”

“D-don’t you dare call me… call…” Ashe panted. Her eyes glazed over.

The omnic roared and snarled, its thrusts leaving red marks on Ashe’s backside. With one last mechanical shriek, it slammed its whole length inside. A second or so later and thick drops of fake cum leaked out around its shaft, splattering onto the undergrowth below.

Alex gasped as his own cock pulsed. He closed his eyes as Moira chuckled behind him, stroking his shaft as the pressure exploded in his hilt and head. Cum oozed out of his tip like a lazy volcano while his mind blanked out with a haze of white. Moira licked up his neck, making him shiver.

“Aren’t you just the cutest little thing?” She purred. She held up her cum soaked hand and greedily slurped up every last drop. Her other hand cradled Alex’s head, keeping him focused on the screen as Ashe lay alone, cum streaming out of her cunt.

The film ended unceremoniously, and Moira gently pushed Alex back onto his feet.

“You seemed to enjoy yourself, pet.” She said, shucking off her silk shirt.

He just nodded, grabbing a clipboard and hugging it to his chest like it’d save him from her.

“Good. I’d hate for our product to fail the first test.” Moira tossed her shirt over the back of her chair and fiddled with her holographic screen. Another afternoon naked, by the looks of it. “Well, pet? Don’t you have a schedule you need to fix?”

“Ah, sorry, ma’am,” Alex mumbled. He knelt down to pick up his trousers, and-

Moira’s high heel stomped onto the pile of clothes. “Ah, ah.”

“What?” Alex swallowed, already guessing the answer.

“I didn’t say you could get dressed. In fact, I think it’d be much more fun for you to go the rest of the day as you are.” She slowly turned his chin up toward her. “Don’t you?”

He couldn’t keep eye-contact. His rapidly hardening cock gave Moira all the answer she needed.


	2. Corporal Punishment

The plush carpet tickled Alex's bare feet as he crept down the corridor. Deep red neon bars glowed above him, casting the wide space in bloody passion. Even out of peak hours Moira insisted they keep the look up. Alex always thought it made things less erotic and more tense. Certainly so given his current predicament. He glanced over his shoulder and scurried past several doors, counting the numbers in his head.

Six, eight, ten… ah!

He repositioned his data-pad, holding it tightly against him. The plastic screen and hot metal felt wrong against his bare thighs. Alex swallowed, raised a skinny arm, and rapped on the door in front of him. A faint tittering caught his ears, and they turned bright red. He frantically looked up and down the corridor. Nothing. Or, nothing to be seen. If he had heard someone, they were probably hiding. He knocked on the door again, harder.

A peal of laughter from behind him. Alex turned, cheeks burning, just in time to catch sight of a beautiful face darting around a corner. Oh fuck, of course, it was Dr Ziegler… He pressed the data-pad against himself and tried not to focus on the blood rushing downward.

"Hello, love!"

Alex jumped out of his skin and turned sharply. "M-Miss Oxton! I have your… your, um…"

Lena stood in the doorway, leaning nonchalantly with one arm on her slender hips. "Blimey, you're an eager one, aren't you?"

"Eager?"

"Not a fan of all the fiddly buttons, are we? No worries, love. I prefer to get right to it myself." She giggled, her unruly, spiky hair bobbing with the same playful energy as the rest of her. "Careful, cutie. My eyes are up here."

"S-sorry, I-" 

"But the best bits…" She dragged a finger down her sizable chest. "Are this way."

Alex gulped, trying not to follow her hand down her very naked body. Trying and failing. He let out a little squeak: her cunt glistened in the light.

"Well? Are you coming in, or not?" Lena asked.

"I'm not a client!" Alex blurted. "Dr O'Deorain sent me to give you your new schedule."

Lena blinked. "Oh! Right, you're her little boytoy, aren't you?"

"I wouldn't, um, go that far, but…" He squeaked as she leant in close.

"Cor, I can see why. You're a right cutie. Does she always make you walk around without your skimpies, or were you just playing silly buggers?"

"… What?"

She giggled and walked her fingers up his lean, bare chest. "I bet she keeps you on edge all day, right? Bosses you about like a queen. Poor little thing like you must be so tense…"

He shivered at her touch. Her breath tickled his chin, her hands sliding back down his body, leaving goosebumps in their wake. His heart pounded in his chest. Lena's big brown eyes burnt into his skin, her tongue flicking out over her lips.

Alex took a step back and pulled the pad up to his face. "You, um, have a few appointments today. There's a video shoot at 1pm sharp, a-and then there's a few personal clients until about 4pm. Afterwards, we've given you some- eep!"

Lena's hands curled around his cock and balls. "Blimey, no wonder she keeps you around. Good things in small packages, hey? Not that this package is small, of course."

He bit his lip and trembled. She slowly pumped her hand along his shaft, the other massaging his balls. Alex's knees knocked together. He closed his eyes and tried to stop his hips from thrusting into her expert grip.

"Bloody hell, look at this monster," She breathed, "Is this natural, or did she make it for you?"

"I-I…" He gasped as she ran her thumb over his tip.

"Say, I don't suppose that schedule has time for a quickie on it?" Lena bit her lip with a very satisfied hum. "Or maybe something a bit longer, if you like. I'd love to get a taste of that."

Alex whimpered. "I'm not sure Dr O'Deorain would-"

"Hang on, did you say that shoot was at one?"

"Y-yeah."

"Oh, bugger!" Lena let him go, and he almost collapsed. "That's only a few minutes away. Blimey, I can't believe I was going to miss it."

She vanished inside her room for a moment, re-emerging with her chronal accelerator and its docking port. Alex stumbled back to his feet, his hard cock still twitching. She kissed him on his cheek, and his knees buckled again.

"Cheers for the reminder, love!" Lena snapped a cheeky salute and darted down the corridor.

Alex stood dumbfounded, watching her tight arse move as she ran. What the fuck just happened? He shook his head clear, picking up the data-pad and desperately trying to angle it to cover himself comfortably.

"Oh, you poor thing."

He froze as a mature voice floated out from another open door. He slowly turned, nervous sweat dripping down his neck. Two figures stood in the doorway, hungry looks on their similar faces. Both toned and muscular, though decades apart, their skin like jasper under the red neon lights.

"It's so unfair of that girl to leave you like this," The older Amari cooed, crooking her finger. "Come inside, habibi. We'll be happy to finish what she started."

Alex screamed internally as his cheeks lit up like a bonfire.

***

"Five minutes, Tracer."

The dressing room door closed and Lena stuck her tongue out at it. This new director they'd brought on irked her to no end. Do this, do that, be on bloody time for once, Lena… She was always on time! Well, her time. It didn't always line up with everyone else's, but only by a second or two. Not like her co-stars would be any quicker.

She stretched her arms over her head, her shoulders clicking. Almost done, anyway. Her reflection in the tall mirror smiled back at her as she cocked her slender hips. It'd been a while since she'd seen herself in her cadet uniform. Well, okay, it wasn't actually her old uniform; just a cheap knock-off version you could find online. But the grey bodysuit still clung to her like the old one had, and the little blue armour pieces on her arms and shins looked somewhat like real metal. The fake chronal accelerator – her real one would stay in the dock outside – sat on the vanity beside her. Lena reckoned she still had a few minutes.

Chewing her lip, she unzipped the top of the bodysuit. She never got tired of that sight; her cleavage spilling out of the tight confines of her clothes. Lena pried the suit apart and let her ample breasts hang free. Swaying from side to side to watch them move, giggled to herself. Fuck, she loved her new tits. Sure, she'd had boobs before Moira's sluttening, and those had been perfectly acceptable. Cute, even! But these? These were real fucking tits. Big, jiggly boobs, soft to the touch and sensitive as all hell.

She squeaked as she gave them a squeeze, her fingers sinking into her pale skin. All-natural tits, too. Well, as natural as possible, given they'd grown out of whatever virus Moira had unleashed. Lena hefted her boobs and let them drop, mesmerised by their jiggle. If they weren't her own, she would've dreamed about tits like this. Perky, full and utterly perfect.

And, the only downside being that she got a little extra horny sometimes. Well, a lot of the time. All of it, actually. A constant, aching need that left her cunt dripping and her mind wandering. Always raring to go for whichever lucky sod happened to catch her eye, or grab her by her pert little arse. At first, she might have had a few issues with her new mental state. But after getting ploughed senseless as a prime cocksleeve for a few weeks, she'd decided that she absolutely fucking loved being a slut. A busty, ever-horny whore craving her next round of hard fucking.

Hey, not like Emily seemed to mind either.

Someone rapped on the door. "Two minutes, Tracer!"

Lena rolled her eyes and begrudgingly stuffed her chest back into the tight bodysuit. Not like they'd stay in there for long, anyway. With the heavy plastic breastplate clicked into place and the LEDs firing, she jogged out and onto the set.

Well, set might've been too strong a word. The lightly scuffed white room boasted a few military issue bunk beds complete with unsubtle camo-green sheets. A few assistants in blue uniforms struggled to pin up a large fabric banner on the back wall; the Overwatch symbol emblazoned somewhat-less-than-proudly on it. Someone had draped camo netting over a small pile of plastic crates just beneath it. Lena really hoped they'd stuffed a few pillows under there as well. The last thing she wanted was some sharp corners in her arse.

"Cadet Oxton reporting for duty!" She jogged up beside the director and saluted.

"That's lieutenant Oxton for this shoot," He said, not looking up from his pad.

"Lieutenant, sir."

"What? Oh, fucking British…" The director rolled his eyes. "Do you know what you're doing this scene or not?"

"Course I do!" She beamed. Lena peered over his shoulder at the small group of muscular men in tank tops and cargo pants. She bit her bottom lip. "Blimey… are those my co-stars?"

"Easy, girl. Save it for when the cameras are rolling." The director fiddled with his data pad. "Hey, can someone check camera four? Her left thruster isn't rotating properly."

An assistant prodded at the floating drone. Then whacked it with a wrench.

"Okay, that's got it! If you're not in the shot, clear the set. Tracer, we need you on-" The director blinked as she zipped past him. "Nevermind. Okay, drones are in the air. Cameras are hot. Keep it natural, people, we're rolling in five, four…"

He counted down on his fingers and mouthed 'action!'

"Officer present!" Lena called, sauntering out from behind the pile of crates. "Oi, that means to stand to bloody attention!"

The two extras stood up sharply, a brief look of genuine fear across their faces. Lena held back a giggle. The five camera drones hummed in the air in front of her, slowly spacing out to catch all angles. She stepped forward, hands clasped behind her back as she glanced between the two men either side of the set.

"Not a good start, gentlemen," She tried to sound as authoritative as possible. "And this isn't even the first time I've had complaints about you. Something about 'reckless abandon', I believe?"

"I apologise for that incident, ma'am!" The 'soldier' on the right said. He squared his impressively broad shoulders, muscles rippling under brown skin.

"Sorry isn't going to cut it, corporal!" Lena jabbed at his chest. Even on her tiptoes, her eyes barely reached his chin.

"It was my fault, lieutenant." The other soldier stepped forward, sandwiching Lena between the two of them.

"Did I give you permission to speak, private?" Lena pushed against his tall, tanned frame. Bloody hell, either one of them could have picked her up with ease. Maybe she should have them try after the shoot… She curled her fists around their identical tank tops and decided to focus on her act. "It seems to me that the two of you need a little bit of discipline. Is that right?"

"Yes, ma'am!" They said in unison.

"Good. Now then…" Lena dropped to her knees, dragging her hands down their chests. "Let's start with a weapons inspection."

Dropping all pretence, she rubbed her way down to their crotches. She bit her lip with a satisfied noise as her fingers traced over sizable outlines. Her thighs squeezed together. The anticipation built, her already wet cunt screaming at her to get on with it. But she had to put on a show first. Besides, foreplay had always been one of her favourite bits.

The bulges in their baggy pants grew more and more noticeable. Lena bit harder to stop herself squealing in delight. Her eager fingers slipped up to the hem of their trousers, briefly forgetting that belts existed. A quick scramble from her co-stars later and she tugged both layers of modesty down in one go.

"Cor…" She breathed. "Looks like the two of you came fully loaded, 'ey loves?"

She gave both tips a quick kiss, giggling as the cocks twitched in her hands. Wait, you're supposed to be in charge, she reminded herself. Stern. Hard. Very hard. And so big too. Lena wriggled her hips, pumping her hands along the impressive lengths.

"How do we stack up, Lieut- shit!" The 'corporal' started.

Lena would've smirked if she didn't have a mouth full of his balls. She moaned, tracing patterns with her tongue over his sensitive sack. His hips twitched, pushing forward. God, she loved when they did that. She looked up at him, watching his breath hitch and his eyelids flicker. Lena popped off his balls, a thin trail of saliva hanging between them and her tongue, and turned to her other favourite soldier. He proved way more vocal as she lavished him with her tongue. She slid her hand down to the 'corporal's balls, giving them a gentle knead.

Kissing her way up the 'private's cock, Lena smirked up at the two of them. "Are you sure you boys have been keeping these maintained? It'd be a shame for all this equipment to go unused. Let's try a different exercise, shall we?"

She made quick work of the clasps on her plastic chest plate. The fragile thing clattered to the floor, giving the cameras a good view of her chest straining against her grey jumpsuit. Lena dragged her hands up her body, giving the girls a good squeeze for the audience. She grabbed her co-stars by their arses and pulled them closer, their cocks knocking against her face. The smell of sex and anticipation surrounded her. Lena lapped at their shafts, slowly pulling down the zipper of her jumpsuit.

Her 'subordinates' got the message pretty quickly. Strong hands dove down her exposed cleavage, groping and squeezing. Lena sat up and pulled the jumpsuit aside. Fingers and thumbs teased her nipples, sharp jolts of pleasure sending shivers down her spine. She greedily licked fat drops of pre-cum from their cocks. Cock. Cock, cock, cock! The more she held, licked, looked at them, the more they filled her head. Her thighs clamped tightly together as her pussy whined.

Right, bugger this.

She stood up sharply and shoved the tanned 'private' onto a bunk. Her other co-star glanced over at the director, who offered a weak shrug.

"Uh, Lieutenant?" The 'private' openly ogled her chest as she stood between his legs.

Lena bent at the hips, sliding her hands up his thighs, eyes solely focused on his saliva-slick shaft. She playfully wiggled her arse. She giggled, batting the 'private's cock against her lips. "Don't worry, love. We're both going to enjoy this."

And she promptly swallowed his cock down to the hilt.

She moaned around him. Lena bobbed her head along his shaft, keeping her gaze locked on his to enjoy his expressions. Poking her tongue past her lips to brush along his balls, her soft gagging filled her ears. Everyone knew porn was fake, but not for her. Not for Moira's modified sluts: every slutty moan meant she was having the time of her life.

Lena popped off his cock, saliva dripping down her chin. She squeaked, a pair of strong hands grabbing her arse, and she looked back at the 'corporal' behind her.

"See something you like?" She teased.

"You could say that." The 'corporal' grinned, grinding his cock between her spandex-covered buttocks.

She pushed her arse back against him with a smug smirk. The 'private' ran his hand through her spiky hair, and she refocused her attention. Soft kisses, long licks and an abundance of noisy slurps and she had his head rolling back onto the bunk. She lapped beads of pre from his tip, revelling in the salty, bitter taste. Had it always been this good? Who cared, really? She sucked on his balls, her pussy soaked through. The 'corporal' groped her arse, kneading the tight buns. Little shivers of pleasure and anticipation worked their way up Lena's spine.

"Let's get to the good stuff," The corporal growled, and ripped the bottom of her cheap bodysuit apart.

"Huh?" Lena looked over her shoulder, her eyes widening. Oh, fuck, yes! She bit her lip, the thick cock grinding between her thighs and against her soaked slit.

The 'corporal' whistled. "Damn, Lieutenant, you're a real slut."

"Don't speak to an officer like that," She mumbled. Her grip on the 'private's thighs tightened, her eyes firmly on the cock hovering behind her. "And I didn't give you permission to-!"

He plunged his cock into her in one quick thrust. Lena threw her head back, moaning aloud. His thick dick stretched her waiting cunt apart, filling her to the brim in a single second. Her knees knocked together as her legs threatened to collapse. He gave her one or two experimental thrusts, before grabbing her hips and pounding.

Lena squeaked and gasped. "Bloody hell, corporal!"

"Sorry, ma'am, but this ass is too fucking good!"

"Th-that's insubordination…!" She panted, before swallowing the other soldier's cock again. 

The 'private's fingers curled in her hair and forced her down. Her eyes rolled back, stars appearing on the edge of her vision. He yanked her. Lena snatched a quick breath of air before the 'private' pushed her back, bobbing her head with wild, uncaring abandon. Using her mouth like a cheap, disposable toy. 

Her tits swung under her from the force of the 'corporal's thrusts. She slid a hand down her stomach to her cunt, trembling fingers running circles on her clit. Muffled moans and shouts escaped her with every movement. A shudder as the 'corporal' spanked her arse. A wet gag as the 'private' held her lips to his hilt. Pulses of pleasure rippled through her, bouncing around her mind and core. Pressure built quickly: hot and needy, begging for every new sensation to push her over the edge. Each smack of flesh meeting flesh echoed in her head, forming filthy little words. Cock. Slut. Whore. Cum. Cock. Cum. Cum!

Lena squealed around the 'private's cock. Her hips slammed back in desperation. She pulled off his dick with a gasp, her eyes rolling back. Grinding her fingers on her clit. Burying her head in the 'private's thigh with a whimper. Closer, closer, closer…! A hand yanked her head back by the hair. The pressure built in crashing waves. Lena's eyes rolled back. One last thrust and her body broke; her thighs trembled and clamped together, her mind blanked out in a blast of white and her toes curled in delight. She screamed with pleasure, waves of it rolling through her body in spasms. 

The 'corporal' let go of her, and she collapsed forward. Her head swam in a lake of bliss. She giggled to herself, weakly kissing and licking the cock in front of her as aftershocks worked through her. A few slow thrusts from behind set her cunt begging again; a heady mix of sensitive pain and lingering delight shooting up to her mind.

"I'm not sure that's how you're supposed to treat an officer, lads."

Lena looked over to the prop crates, her head still filled with a white haze. The other three of her co-stars stood in a group, arms crossed with lecherous grins on their faces. A variety of skin shades and hairstyles, but all the same big, burly body type. And, from the tents in their otherwise baggy trousers, the same equipment.

"Too right, love," She panted, "You think you lads can show them the right way?"

The 'corporal' somewhat begrudgingly pulled out of her. Lena stood up shakily, falling back against him for support. He held her by the waist. At least, until his strong hands moved up to get a good squeeze of her ample tits. She giggled, grinding back against his still slick cock. Down his hands went, and off came the rest of her cheap bodysuit with a loud tear. The other men whistled and cheered. Lena strode proudly toward the crates, a swing in her hips for all the good boys behind the cameras before her body got covered by groping hands.

"Steady on, loves," She yelped as someone spanked her, "There's plenty of me to go around! Now, which one of you gets to be the first lucky fucker?"

A large Latino man draped himself over a plateau of crates, giving his thick, rock hard cock a shake. She half-bounded up to him, straddling his waist and grinding her cunt against his shaft. She tossed her gloves away, slid her hands down his chest and positioned his cock just right. Lena bit her lip and sank down. Her eyes rolled further back with each inch. Fucking hell, thicker than the last one!

Speaking of, she thought as the 'corporal' pushed her forward. Wet fingers poked at her arsehole. They wormed their way inside, making her wriggle her hips in gleeful anticipation. Already she felt fuller than ever, and that was before the real deal came along. She moaned as he stretched her apart. She opened her mouth for a quick quip, but another cock shoved itself past her lips. Lena glanced up at her new lover – another burly black man – who grinned in response, forcing her head further down his shaft. A low purr and some love to the underside of his cock and Lena had him like putty in her metaphoric hands. 

At least, until the 'corporal's cock pushed against her arse. She scrambled to grab onto something as the tip slid into her puckered hole. Her eyes rolled back, and her whole body shivered. Intense sensations – fullness, pleasure, the sheer fucking size of it! – fired along every nerve his cock brushed against. The man beneath her thrust upwards and Lena screamed around the dick in her throat.

"I think our lieutenant is a secret anal slut," One of the soldiers shouted.

"Mhmm!" Lena managed before her throat reverted back to a well-used fucktoy. She closed her eyes and revelled in the feeling of being used: of being full to the brim in every way. All three cocks thrust wildly, the random jolts of pleasure bursting in her head until they found a comfortable rhythm to rock her body to. 

Someone grabbed her hand and brought it to another cock, and she pumped along it on instinct. Another set of hands struggled to pull her boots away, letting the plastic bounce on the concrete floor. Next thing she knew something hot and hard found its way between her feet, fucking her soles with vigorous desperation. Her one free hand curled around the tarpaulin. The cameras hovered at all angles.

Warm bodies on every side. The sound of their hips smacking against her echoing in her ears. Strong hands and even stronger thrusts using her as cocksleeve, wracking her body with overwhelming pleasure. The dick in her mouth pulled away, her one snatched breath a scream of delight, before slamming back down her greedy throat. No thoughts, just waves of hot pleasure crashing through her mind. Lena whimpered, the pressure mounting again. Faster. Bigger. She jerked and gagged and thrust her ragdoll body against them, her need growing the closer she got to the peak.

Her mind popped, and her whole body trembled. Her scream of pleasure silenced by a harsh gag. Lena shook and shuddered, pressing back on the two cocks between her legs. An explosion of white-hot pleasure burnt through her, vicious aftershocks reducing her to a limp mess. Her eyes rolled back, and her mouth hung slack, her tongue lolling out as her co-star withdrew his cock. A few more hard thrusts into her sensitive holes and they finally withdrew. Lena moaned, pushing back and silently begging them to go back in.

The group gently dropped her to the ground. A rough hand pulled her hair, bringing her up onto her knees and tugging her head back. The lights on the camera drones shone over her as all five guys jerked themselves in a semi-circle around her. Lena let her mouth hang open, panting in exhaustion. Cum splattered across her face from one side: then the other, and from above. Thick, sticky ropes oozing over her face and down onto her sweat-shiny tits. She slid her hands between her thighs. One, two, three… The fourth and fifth came together.

"Damn, lieutenant. That's a good look for you." A voice said above her. A ripple of laughter around her. "Smile, slut!"

Lena let out a drunk giggle, holding two fingers in a peace sign beside her smiling, sticky face. "Hah… cheers, loves…!"

"Okay, cut!" The director shouted. The drones hovered up to the ceiling, and the five men stepped back. Assistants rushed forwards with towels and bottles of water.

"Man, that girl is crazy…" The 'corporal' muttered, shaking his head.

"Tell me about it. I've got to book some 'shore leave' with her sometime." The 'private' said, elbowing one of his co-stars.

"Hey, you okay there, Tracer?" The director peered over his data-pad.

Lena scooped a thick handful of cum from off her tits, letting it ooze across her palm. She tilted her head back and let it drip onto her waiting tongue. The room went quiet, save for her eager lapping and slurping.

"Sorry, loves," She panted, her senses finally returning to her, "Right… when do we film the next scene?"


	3. Mother and Fun

Alex crawled backwards over silken sheets, his cheeks on fire and his heart pounding. Girlish giggles filled his ears, the two women prowling the edges of the heart-shaped bed. Dim light cast shadows across toned bodies. Fingers walked up his slender leg, and he hurried to curl up against the headboard. He swallowed, trapped between a cougar and a jackal.

“Don’t be so scared, habibi. I promise we won’t bite,” Ana purred, sliding her hand over his thigh. Her age and experience gave her voice a rough, husky sound that tickled Alex’s ear almost as much as her breath.

“Not unless you want us to.” Her daughter flashed Alex a grin. 

Fareeha Amari’s strong, chiselled features echoed Ana’s, though without the crow’s feet and creases. The same vibrant, copper skin and hazel eyes closed in on Alex from both sides. Firm muscle rippled beneath: both women looking as though they could snap his twig-like body in half. He didn’t know if that made things better or worse. By all rights, he wasn’t even meant to be there; Dr O’Deorain would flay him alive if he didn’t get back-

He squeaked as Ana cupped his balls.

“My, what surprises you have for us,” she chuckled, “Though I suppose we saw all we needed before, hmm?”

“She’s so cruel, making you walk around like this.” Fareeha bit her lip, dragging a finger up his stomach.

“Anyone could have whisked you away. Such a poor, defenceless little boy…”

“Not so little, though, is he?”

“Not at all.”

All three eyes flicked between Alex’s semi-hard cock and his red face. They pressed their bodies against him, their soft breasts smothering his smooth skin. Genetically enhanced: maybe only a couple cup-sizes bigger than before but impossible perky. A so-called ‘side-effect’ of Moira O’Deorain’s master plot. The main event occurred much higher and much, much lower…

Fareeha’s long, black hair cascaded over her shoulders and onto Alex’s chest, while Ana wore her marble-white locks in a braid. Alex shivered as Ana kissed up his neck, the half-veil she wore over her lost eye brushing on his cheek.

“I-I need to-” He started, trying to push himself off the bed.

“Nonsense, habibi!” Ana pushed him back down. “Stay, relax. Let us take some of the burdens from your shoulders.”

Fareeha nibbled his earlobe. “You work so hard, and she treats you like that? We’ll make you feel so much better.”

Alex gulped. “We?”

“Worried you can’t handle us both?”

Ana lightly smacked Fareeha’s thigh. “Don’t be so cruel! Maybe he has a specific taste.”

Her arm curled around his head, pulling him against her chest. Alex felt as if he might melt as her fingers played with his hair. “Is that right, my dear? Do you prefer your lovers a little more... experienced?”

“Not everyone will choose age over beauty,” Fareeha teased.

Ana scoffed in mock indignation. “I didn’t raise you to say such things!”

“You didn’t raise me to do any of this either.” Her hand slipped off of Alex’s waist and around her mother’s. “How times have changed.”

Laughing, Ana propped herself up. Elegant fingers cupped her daughter’s chin as the two leant closer. Alex’s heartbeat sky-rocketed as they kissed above him. Not a chaste, familial kiss; it was intense and passionate, soft moans leaking out as they crushed their lips together. Hands slid over hips and thighs. For a moment he swore they forgot about him entirely, lost amidst their own taboo. He knew this was wrong – hell, everything about Dr O’Deorain’s virus was! – but the sheer perversion of it… Alex squeaked as they stroked his hard cock, the filthy voyeuristic feeling making each jolt of pleasure more shameful. More intense.

Mother and daughter broke apart, a thin string of saliva hanging between their tongues. Alex nearly came from the sight alone.

“I think he enjoyed that as much as we did,” Ana purred, tapping the tip of his cock.

Fareeha kissed down her mother’s neck. “He still hasn’t picked, though.”

“Look at the poor boy! He’s far too nervous to say a thing. It’s adorable…”

“Then I guess we’ll have to help him choose, hmm?”

Alex gulped. Ana and Fareeha kissed their way down his body, each brush of their lips sending a shiver up his spine. They settled at his thighs and propped his cock up to coo and marvel at. Gentle strokes and kisses up his shaft and down to his inner thighs turned to languid licks over smooth skin. Alex’s hips jerked up, his cheeks burning bright as both women giggled.

“Don’t be so embarrassed, habibi.” Ana dragged her tongue along the underside of his cock. “I’ll make sure this thing gets all the attention it deserves.”

“Not unless I get there first.” Fareeha shouldered her mother to the side.

“Now, now. We can share. After I’ve had my turn, of course.”

“You don’t get to order me around, mum. He’s far too young for you anyway.”

“I may not be as spry as I was, but I can handle myself.”

“Why don’t you prove it?” Fareeha pumped her hand along Alex’s shaft. “Let’s see which one of us he prefers. Winner gets the first turn.”

“And the loser gets fucked however the winner wants,” Ana added.

It was Fareeha’s turn to go red. “Deal.”

The two of them practically lunged at Alex’s cock; he cried out as their tongues fought over every inch of skin. They swirled over his tip and across the shaft. Soft moans filled his ears, punctuated by wet smacks and low purrs as tongues brushed against one another. Alex’s hands curled around the sheets, ticklish pleasure making him jerk and writhe under their touch. He groaned, spurring them both on.

Mother and daughter weren’t totally alike. Fareeha peppered him with kisses and short licks, focusing on his tip. Her mother stayed slow and deliberate; giving everything she could a gentle tongue-bath. Her hand slid under him and groped his arse. Ana flashed him a wink. Moving up his cock, she pulled Fareeha closer until they kissed again. The competition paused, the two of them making out around his tip as their hands stroked his shaft.

A quick smack on Fareeha’s arse gave Ana an opening. She nudged her daughter away and sank her lips down Alex’s cock. Eyes closed and throat relaxed, she swallowed inch after inch, bobbing to a lazy rhythm. Her tongue pushed out, teasing what little she couldn’t take. Alex hissed, his eyelids flickering and his hips rolling in time with her. The warmth of her throat sucked him deeper, massaging his shaft with each movement. Expert fingers rubbed and squeezed his balls. The gentle pleasure simmered at his hilt, building in subtle waves. It’d take him ages to cum, but fuck, would the journey be worth it…

Fareeha’s breath grew slow and ragged. She bit her lip, glancing between Alex and her mother. Her fingers drummed on his thigh, a mix of impatience and desperation sneaking its way into the stare. Her copper cheeks turned a dark terracotta; Alex couldn’t tell if she was jealous of her mother or of him.

“Move over!” She pushed Ana away, forcing Alex down her own throat.

He gasped, his back arching. Fareeha sucked and slurped down his cock, shallow head bobs leaving trails of spit. Her fingers dug into his waist, eyes firmly glued to his. At least, until she gagged and tried to swallow more than her mother had. Quick, sloppy, and unskilled. Bursts of pleasure came tempered with the occasional scrape of teeth, the pressure mounting quickly at his hilt. Every swallow clamped around his cock. Every gulp and wet smack echoed around the small room. 

Ana chuckled, running a hand through Fareeha’s hair. Her daughter smacked it away. Looking up at Alex, Ana kept a constant, amused smirk on her face, even as she wormed her way down between his legs. While Fareeha furiously sucked his cock, Ana brought her lips back to his balls, teasing the sensitive skin with light flicks of her tongue. She laughed as Fareeha tried to push her away again, protests muffled by the cock in her throat.

Fareeha pulled off with a lewd pop, snatching a few short breaths. “Mum!”

“You were ignoring them, dear. And he seems to enjoy the attention.” Ana ran a finger around Alex’s tip, scooping up a drop of pre to pop in her mouth.

“This is supposed to be a competition!”

She cocked her eyebrow, giving Alex a look. Kissing up his cock, she wrapped her lips around him and slowly took his whole length down her throat. Alex bucked and writhed under her, gasping at the sudden tightness. Fareeha inhaled sharply, eyes wide. Ana held up both her hands, keeping her lips firmly at his hilt, and counted down on her fingers. Ten seconds later, she pulled off with the tiniest cough and a triumphant chuckle.

“Well?” Ana asked.

Fareeha stared for a second, her trembling hands sneaking onto Alex’s stomach. She took a deep, deliberate breath, and slid her lips around him again. For once she went slow, testing her limits with every inch. Alex tried to stay still, even as the desire to fuck that incredible throat welled up in the back of his mind. A muffled noise escaped her, a couple of inches still to go. She closed her eyes and pushed, her fingers digging into his skin.

Ana grabbed the back of Fareeha’s head and shoved her down, smashing the barrier in her throat.

Her eyes snapped open. Fareeha’s hands scrambled over Alex’s body as she gagged and gulped, tears welling in the corners of her eyes. Ana smirked at Alex, counting down on her other hand before finally letting her daughter go. Ropes of spit drenched Fareeha’s chin as she coughed and spluttered.

“Not bad, Fareeha!” Ana said, “A little more practice and you’ll manage.”

“That wasn’t fair!” She hacked, wiping her chin.

“I was only trying to help you, dear.”

“Mum, you cheated.”

“We never set any rules.” Ana kissed her on the cheek and laughed at Fareeha’s pout. “Don’t be like that. You’ll still get your turn, dear. Once I’m finished with our lucky boy, of course.”

“W-wait!” Alex said, pushing back the protests from his libido. “We don’t have to do anything if you don’t want to.”

She straddled his hips and ran her hands up his body. “And why would I want to stop?”

He gulped, looking for any answer at all. His eyes followed Ana's finger as it traced down her body; still toned and well-built despite her age. She traced along the valleys of her abdominals, down between the lean muscles of her thighs. Alex’s eyes widened as the finger came to rest above her clean-shaven cunt. She gently pried her lips apart, the pink insides glistening wet and almost dripping with arousal.

“I might be old, but I’m not spent just yet,” Ana purred, “Besides, once you get to my age, you get to stop worrying about certain things…”

She sank onto his cock. Alex’s head exploded with pleasure as she worked her way down, rolling her hips until they rested on his lap. He shuddered, jerking up as his back arched. Biting his lip to stop a whimper, his head screamed as all the built-up pressure rushed back to boiling point. “H-hah! Sorry, I…!”

Ana cupped his face and kissed his forehead. “Hush, habibi. You look so tense. Are you worried about how you’ll perform?”

His face burned as he nodded. She laughed and gently stroked his hair, making him tremble with confused arousal.

“Relax, dear, and enjoy yourself. Just let me take care of everything,” Ana said as if she were his mother comforting him after a fall.

She moved with the same languid pace she had with her mouth; gently bouncing on his cock as he shuddered beneath her. Ana’s hands rested on his thighs, her back arching as her head lolled gently back. Low, husky moans floated out from her. She guided his hands to her hips, his fingers barely digging into her firm, muscular arse, and gave him a warm smile.

Alex groaned as the pressure slowly built. He watched, mesmerised, as sweat drops ran down her creased skin. As her ample breasts jiggled with each impact. She giggled, hefting and letting them drop as he stared. His face flushed and he looked away. Ana slammed down hard, and Alex’s back arched, a jolt of pleasure nearly making him cum. Before he could recover, she pulled him up, cradling his head against her chest as she ground her hips along his shaft.

“Beautiful, aren’t they?” Ana laughed. “Go ahead, don’t be afraid. They’re all yours to play with.”

He glanced between her smile and her tits. Licking his dry lips, Alex slid his hands up her body, cupping her breasts and letting the weight rest on his palm. Running his thumb over a dark nipple brought a sharp hiss from Ana. She ground harder on him and curled a lock of his hair around her finger. Growing bolder, Alex tweaked and pulled the little bud, teasing out a small chorus of moans and gasps. He took a deep breath and latched his lips onto her bare breast.

“That’s it…” Ana purred.

She cradled him closer, smothering him in her warmth. And her smell… homely and welcoming. He could stay there forever. Her fingers played with his hair, stopping only when shudders ran down her spine. Alex groaned as he suckled her. His tongue ran in circles around the hard nub, his hands cupping her firm arse. 

Ana’s pace quickened, the smack of her thighs against his filling the room. Her breath grew as shallow as his. Her grip on Alex’s hair tightened. The rhythm became wild and uneven, Alex thrusting inside her to try and match it. The pressure at his hilt mounted and mounted, pushing him to go faster. Harder. Ana quivered against him, her nails digging into his scalp as her whole body tensed. She whispered in frantic Arabic as she slammed onto his cock. Alex closed his eyes and buried his face in her chest. Almost there. Almost…!

Pulses ran up his cock, each wave of pleasure crashing against his mind. Ana rocked against him as he exhaled, her cunt squeezing around him with each burst. A slow, gentle orgasm, milked out of him, leaving him to sink into her body. Warmth soaked his body and mind, leaving him faint and delirious in her arms.

She kissed his forehead with a low chuckle. “That’s it, habibi. Didn’t that feel good?”

He nodded quickly, his face flushing red again as she mothered him. They slowly disentangled, Ana crawling off on unsteady legs as Alex tried not to slump forwards. He wiped the sweat off his brow and looked around the room. And got a sudden reminder that he’d had an audience.

Fareeha knelt to the side of the bed, chewing on her lip. One hand had buried itself between her thighs. Her eyes, previously firmly on him, looked away as their gazes met. God, had she been…? Alex gulped. This was so wrong. But, if they didn’t mind, was it really that bad? Argh, this whole place messed with everything he knew! He wracked his head for some sort of moral direction, even taking into account the weird context-

Sharp pain in his neck. Alex yelped, jumped forward and turned. Ana tossed a small syringe over her shoulder, a cheeky smile on her face.

“Wh-what did you do?” He asked, just as electricity ran through his body. Alex gasped; his muscles twitched as new life rushed into them. His heart pounded in his chest. A light-headed rush of adrenaline set his blood alight and his mind whirling. He felt… good. Fast. Powerful.

“Mum!” Fareeha shouted.

“What? It won’t hurt him at all.” Ana bit her lip, watching Alex’s cock twitch back to full size. “And we did make a bet, didn’t we?”

“You already got to ride him.”

“Ah, ah. Remember what we said about the loser?” She cupped her daughter’s chin, smirking as Fareeha’s eyes widened. “I think you’ll look perfect on all fours.”

Ana silenced Fareeha’s protests with a kiss. She shoved her daughter forward, pushing Fareeha’s shoulders down until her muscular arse waved timidly in the air. Fareeha swallowed, but still spread her legs apart. Her fingers traced along her wet folds, prying them open as her arousal dripped down her thighs. A sharp yelp as Ana smacked her arse. Ana smirked, beckoning Alex closer.

Instinct took over; Alex lunged towards them and plunged his cock into Fareeha’s waiting cunt. By the time he realised what he was doing, he was already slamming his hips against her with wild abandon. Where had this confidence come from? This carnal need? He grabbed a handful of her hair and yanked in time with his thrusts. Fareeha screamed and writhed against the creaking bed. Tongue lolling out and eyes rolled back. A quick spank set her quaking.

Soft hands slid up Alex’s torso as a warm body enveloped him. Ana’s kisses traced along his collarbone, a low purr rumbling in his ear.

“My, who would’ve thought you had it in you?” She chuckled, “You’re such an animal! Not that my daughter seems to mind.”

Fareeha buried her head in the sheets, whimpering as her hips bounced along Alex’s cock.

“Do you like it? Pounding my daughter’s pussy while I watch?” Ana breathed.

Alex frantically nodded. He grabbed Fareeha’s waist and fucked with all the energy that coursed through his body. Her arse jiggled, growing redder with each impact. Her thighs quivered, threatening to collapse. Her whimpers became whines and moans turned to sharp gasps. All of it spurred Alex on; the pressure at his hilt bubbling up and up. Desperation took hold, his rhythm faltering. Ana’s nips and kisses didn’t help, sending sudden sharp pleasure through sensitive skin. He doubled down, pushing through the burning in his thighs to pound his full length into the wonderful warmth.

A firm grip cupped his balls, rolling and kneading them. Ana’s breasts squished against his back. Trapped between them both, his body moved on its own: thrusting away on artificial vigour. Alex whined as he hovered on the edge of orgasm, trying to keep his pace strong and quick. Whatever Ana had used to up his stamina must’ve also upped his resilience. His body protested, demanding he go faster. Harder. Deeper!

“Are you getting close?” She asked, “Don’t hold back, habibi. She wants it as much as you do.”

Ana smacked his arse, and his hips violently jerked forward. Fareeha cried out, her grip on the bed tightening. She bit her lip and flashed a needy look over her shoulder.

“See? Go ahead and fill her to the brim.” Ana leant up to his ear and whispered. “I wouldn’t mind if you gave me some grandchildren.”

Alex faltered, shock stopping his mind dead. Chuckling, Ana grabbed Fareeha’s hips and slammed them down his cock. The sudden thrust finished him off; with a startled shout, Alex’s back arched and his breath caught. Ana pressed his body against her daughter’s as pulses ripped through Alex’s cock. Intense bursts of pleasure beat his mind into submission, timed to every spurt of cum. Fareeha’s cunt clamped around him. Milked him dry while she whimpered and quivered. Her arse ground against his body, teasing out the last few drops as Alex shuddered between mother and daughter.

Finally, the pleasure stopped. Alex’s mind filled itself with white-hot haze as he slipped out of Fareeha, cum oozing over her legs. 

He slumped forward, barely catching himself on her shoulders. Sweat dripped off his forehead and down his neck. Ever muscle in Alex’s body hung like a lead weight and ached like he’d run five marathons at once. Was that the fucking or the nanotech? Bit of both? Either way, his eyelids wanted to slam shut and let him drift off to a place where he and his cock could rest.

A sharp prick on his neck. Electricity running through his blood. Alex’s heartbeat soared in time with his vigour. And his panic.

Not again…

***

Moira O’Deorain’s lips thinned to a sharp line. “What were you thinking?”

“It was just a little fun. You work the poor boy so hard…” The still-naked Ana smiled. She reached over and ruffled Alex’s hair as the sweat-soaked boy shivered on his stretcher.

Moira pinched the bridge of her nose. She waved her blackened hand, and two omnics floated down the corridor, carrying Alex with them to the infirmary. To that blasted Dr Ziegler. God help Alex if that blonde bimbo was having one of her less lucid moments.

“This is your fault, of course. All of it.” Ana said. 

“I expected you of all people to exercise restraint.”

Ana laughed. “Like this? Look at what you did to me, Moira. To us. That poor boy never stood a chance.”

“I’m no stranger to the… effects.”

“I knew you were fucking him.”

“But I haven’t been pumping him full of bootleg nanomachines,” Moira snapped, “If you need to cope then find a paying customer. Or use your daughter, since you no longer seem to care about that taboo.”

“You care an awful lot about this boy.”

“It’s nothing like that.”

Ana cocked her eyebrow.

Moira sighed. “It’s statistics. Do you know how hard it is to find a man willing to be that submissive? Or one with that kind of equipment? Or who prefers older women? Now try finding all three in one person, and perhaps you’ll understand why he’s so valuable to me.”

“And he’s cute.”

Her pale cheeks prickled with heat. “Yes. And he’s cute.”

“So… he’s really all-natural?” Ana looked down the corridor, biting her lip with a soft chuckle.

“Well, maybe not all natural.” Moira coughed.

“I knew you couldn’t resist.”

“Neither could you, apparently.”


	4. vs. Bots

“Calling all units in the vicinity of Fifth Avenue, we’ve got a report of a major disturbance in the area.”

Hana snatched up her radio’s microphone. “This is Officer Song, I’m on my way.”

“Understood. Be advised suspects may still be in the area.”

“Not a problem,” She said with a characteristic smirk, “Over and out.”

Dispatch wasn’t going to like the attitude, but before they could reprimand her, she’d already hopped onto her motorcycle. Fifth was a quick ride –quiet too- and it didn’t take Hana long before she found the site of the disturbance. Kinda hard to miss the blown-out windows and hole in the wall. Propping her motorcycle by a red-brick wall, she pulled her helmet away with a self-indulgent flourish; letting her long, brown hair tumble down her shoulders.

She buzzed dispatch again. “Officer Song, requesting any further information.”

“We’ve got info that the building is a laboratory, but no word on what they were doing in there. Best to assume hazardous materials. You’re advised to wait for back-”

Hana rolled her eyes and cut them off. Back-up would just slow her down. She pulled out her pistol, twirling it on her finger as she approached the ground floor. A sharp kick told her the front door wasn’t going to budge. Thankfully someone had dropped the fire escape on their way out: she shimmied her way up there impeded only by her uniform. The trousers did a lot more than just hug her slender hips, the seams threatening to tear with every ladder rung.

The second floor’s entrance creaked as she gently nudged it open with her foot. She drummed her fingers on her pistol’s grip, taking a breath to steady herself. Standard procedure: get in, clear the rooms, check for signs of life. Easy.

Fluorescent bulbs lit up a grubby white corridor, grey doors studded erratically down both sides. Hana pressed herself against the left side, gingerly stepping over debris and general litter, and tried the first door. Locked, same with the second and third. Some of the handles barely moved at all. She crept her way down to a sharp corner, holding herself tight against the wall. Peering around it revealed a short hallway, ending in a big steel door that swung ajar.

Hana craned her head, trying to minimise her exposure, and irritably tugged at her sleeve. Ugh, she could barely move in this stupid shirt! Someone back at the station apparently hadn’t gotten the memo about her ‘new measurements.’ Then again, she admitted, it wasn’t like her own wardrobe had caught up. No-bra won out against too-small-bra, though her nipples were starting to regret that choice. The other officers at the station, not so much. Hana straightened her shoulders and swore the shirt creaked under the strain.

“This is Officer Song. I’m in the building. No sign of anyone. There’s a door up ahead, I’m going to clear the room.” She whispered into her radio.

A brief pause from the other end, presumably to let dispatch cuss her out. “Understood. Be advised that at least one hostile has been reported by witnesses. Unarmed, but extremely dangerous.”

“Could you repeat, I thought I heard you say ‘unarmed but dangerous?’”

“Confirmed. That’s what the witness said.”

Hana furrowed her brow and stowed her radio. The only person to fit that description was Doomfist, and unless he’d fallen on tough times, this probably wasn’t his work. She adjusted her grip on her pistol; whoever it was, she’d deal with them.

Her footsteps rang louder than Hana would’ve liked, echoing through the eerily quiet building. She squeezed herself beside the open door, trying to catch a peek through the gap. Nothing but cheap office cabinets against the same kind of grubby white wall. Hana chewed her lip, weighed up the options, and burst through the door.

“Police, hands up!” She shouted, sweeping both gaze and pistol.

No one. Just a room stuffed with desks and tools and all sorts of vaguely-mechanical looking equipment. Hana carefully stepped inside, peering past counters for any signs of movement. Again nothing. The place looked utterly abandoned. A door at the far end beckoned her, wedged between two bookshelves full of folders. A quick poke around and she found herself staring through the hole she’d seen back on the ground level. She didn’t smell anything or hear a hissing so that probably ruled out a gas explosion.

“Officer Song to Dispatch.” Hana held her radio close. “Second floor is clear. I’ve found a potential escape route, but there’s no sign of any-”

Thud! The ground shook, glassware rattling as something enormously heavy slammed onto the floor. Hana turned on her heel, almost tumbling back, her aim wild. A massive bulk of steel and cables unfurled itself in. Two heavy fists beat at a solid chest. Beady red eyes narrowed with a digital growl.

“Holy shit!” She dropped her radio and levelled her pistol. A gigantic backhand knocked it clean away, sending it clattering to the floor.

“Officer Song? Hana, report! What’s going-?”

The omnic shrieked, the sound like rending metal. Two fists slammed onto a table, weak plywood splintering. Hana backed herself against the door as her heart raced. Shit, shit, shit! That thing was huge! She darted to the side, rolling under a vicious swing. Her eyes flicked around the room, praying for a weapon or a- the door! The way she’d come in still stood open. Even if it was behind the big bot.

Glowing lenses focused in on her. Snatching a wrench, Hana hurled it at the wrinkled face and lunged for the door. If it’d been a human, that might’ve worked. But she’d forgotten about the omnic’s long, gorilla-like arms. She squealed, a strong grip nearly crushing her wrist as it yanked her back, her shoulder close to dislocating. The buttons on her shirt weren’t so lucky: the sudden jerk snapped the whole row, sending them pinging off into the room as her tits burst free.

Hana hit the floor; the wind knocked out of her. Fingers like thick pipes curled around her tie and pulled her up. Her hands scrabbled at her throat, trying to undo the stupid piece of fabric choking her. Mechanical warbling froze Hana’s blood and stiffened her bones. It’s smooth, blank, not-quite human face loomed above her. It cocked its head, the whirring servos reverberating through Hana’s body. It straightened, shifting its tiny legs, and forced her onto her knees. Whimpering, Hana watched as something thick and pink pushed its way in front of her face.

What kind of fucking weirdo would slap a knobbly cock on a robot?!

Hana squirmed, as its massive hand cupped her head. Her cheek brushed against the slimy tip, sticky lubricant blotting out the little pink whiskers painted on her skin. Ugh, she could feel it drip down her neck. The omnic’s grip tightened as it tried to turn her head, forcing her lips to press on the clammy silicone shaft.

“Will you let go of me!” She beat her fists against its torso to no effect.

It shoved her harder against its crotch, forcing her face to nestle against synthetic balls almost as big and heavy as her tits. Rubbery skin and slimy fluids sent shivers through her. Shivers and tingles. She pressed her lips tight, glancing up past the enormous, thick, twitching shaft and into the blank face. Just the broad hand alone made her feel impossibly small, but looking up at that broad chassis…

Hana reeled off Korean cusses as the omnic ground its cock on her face. She could taste the lube now; salty and bitter and thicker than syrup. Ugh, of course it was meant to taste like jizz. A bead worked its way over her collar and down between her exposed breasts, leaving a faint trail over her flushed skin. Everything in her body crawled and recoiled. Almost everything.

Blood pumped on instinct, reacting to sight and smell and feel… Hana pushed at its body, her hands slipping onto the thing’s enormous testes and a jolt of something rushed through her as she felt the weight on her palms. The cock twitched against her cheek. The omnic yanked her up by her head like a ragdoll from the floor, shoving her lips against a bulbous pink tip. Her hands brushed over the synthetic dick, slick lube covering her palms, and her arms trembled. Fear, or…?

“Get your hands off me, you… you…” Hana spat out a mouthful of salty disgust. “You stupid tincan!”

Its lenses widened. The grip on her head tightened as its digitized tones lowered to a growl.

“Uh oh,” she squeaked.

Tossing her into the air, it caught her by the waist and squeezed the breath out of her. Hana’s nails skidded across smooth steel, doing about as well as butter-knives on Kevlar, her panicked heart growing louder. A thick finger tore her belt buckle away. Her trousers followed suit, tattered fabric fluttering to the floor. Her slender legs kicked in the air, a shameful rush of blood running through Hana’s body: her bra wasn’t the only thing she’d skipped out on today.

The massive mechanical bulk dropped back, sitting on the floor with an earth-shaking thud! Holding her up to the light, the omnic hummed and grumbled as if mulling over a puzzle. It turned her around, trapping her forearms in its new grip and prodding at her firm arse. Disproportionately small legs spread apart beneath her. Hana squeaked as the bot pulled her down, resting her hips against its member. Oh no.

“Y-you have to be kidding, right?” She glanced over her shoulder, hoping for something close to an understanding on its flat face.

It whirred. Its member twitched against her, a bead of cum-lube budding at the tip. Hana tensed as the omnic ran her along its shaft. Ground her cunt against the slimy surface. She could barely wriggle in its grasp, with only her tits, shoulders and head poking out from the fat fingers. Clamping her thighs together just trapped the robot’s girth between them.

The more she squirmed, the more it twitched, her cunt slowly surrendering to the rough rubbing. Hana’s breath caught as a jolt of pleasure stiffened her limbs. It wasn’t just the lube leaving her wet down there.

The omnic lifted her up to its tip.

“Wait! Stop!” She cried, “There’s no way it’s going to fit!”

The head pressed against Hana’s folds. Every second it grew more insistent, her pussy slowly spreading apart under pressure. Shaking her head, Hana shouted and pleaded, her body on the verge of breaking.

The cock slipped inside, and her brain blanked out. With every inch, her silent mouth opened wider, her eyes rolling back in her head. The pain of being stretched apart mixed with the agonising pleasure of being beyond full. The omnic rumbled in frustration as it butted against a barrier, only fitting a third of its length inside her. Hana twitched as it held her there. And then it pounded her along its length.

Hana’s head lolled back with a strangled moan. Her body hung limp in the giant’s grip as it bobbed on its cock. The pain melted away as the heat and blood rushed to her cunt. Loosened her up with violent waves of dark delight. Her ample tits flopped and jiggled against the hand on her waist. The wet schlick of her traitorous pussy and the humming of the bot beneath beat into her ears soon joined by her own suppressed groans.

It wasn’t fucking her; no, it was using her to jerk itself off. Pumping her up and down, over and over, like she was nothing more than a rubber toy. A living fleshlight to be used by a monstrous, mechanised cock.

Her overwhelmed body tensed as a dam burst. Hana screamed, her toes and fingers curling as her eyelids flickered. Spasms wracked her ragdoll limbs and battered her mind. She clenched around the shaft inside her as white-hot haze flooded her mind. The aftershocks kept ripping through her, leaving her a barely coherent mess. The only thought left the sensation of being so full. So broken.

The omnic paused as if shocked. Its grip adjusted, almost nervously, before the pounding resumed again. Hana sank further down its shaft until its ‘balls’ could nestle between her knees. If she could see her stomach through the giant’s broad fingers, she might’ve seen a little bump as its tip threatened to tear her apart.

But Hana could barely think, let alone pay attention. Snatches of breath and ragged moans mixed with drunken giggles. Her libido outstripped her sense of shame. Pressure built again as every still-sensitive inch of her pussy ground along the silicone member. Hana’s head lolled on her shoulders, her hips grinding as best they could in the air, her eyes rolling back as she submitted.

Harder. Faster. The bot’s pace quickened as its whirring grew louder. Beeps and buzzes twisted into strained shrieks. It beat Hana against its metal hips until she could feel the bruises budding on her thighs. With a last digital roar, it slammed her down, finally forcing her to take the cock to its hilt. Hana shuddered and moaned as the pulses ripped up the fat shaft. She could feel each twitch inside her; feel each spurt flood her with heat. Those heavy tanks filled her to the brim and beyond, thick rivers of synthetic spunk leaking out of her aching hole.

The omnic slipped her off and let her fall to the floor.

Hana panted, tongue lolling out of her mouth as her head swam. Spunk oozed out of her into a scalding hot puddle. The shuffling and thudding of the omnic around her felt muted. Distant. Her thoughts floated in and out of the dense white haze in her mind. A tinny voice tried its best to push through. It took her a while to realise it was her radio, lying discarded with her belt.

“-vised that witnesses report three escapees. I repeat, three-”

Three…?

Pushing herself onto her elbows, Hana held her temple. Something pounded away at her head: heavy, rhythmic beats. Like a crowd walking in step, but with more weight to it. Kind of like…

She looked up, blurred vision slowly focusing, and found two identical metal faces bearing down on her. Beady red eyes unfocused then narrowed, sizing her up as silver fingers twitched.

“Oh… shit,” Hana mumbled.

The two new bots pulled her off the ground, her shirt slipping off her shoulders. Smaller than the other one, they were no less impressive in size. From the way they shrank back as the first omnic lumbered past, Hana figured that one must’ve been the leader. The smaller ones held her up by her arms, running their fingers over her naked body. Brushing steel over slender curves and across her hardened nipples. Mewling, Hana arched her back and pressed against the cold metal. She needed it. Needed more and more.

Her captors dropped her between them. As they straightened up, Hana watched their pink shafts push out from their respective slots. Though smaller than their leader’s, the bot’s members were still more impressive than any human cock. Firm grips pulled her up by her hips and shoulders, bringing her prone body level with them. Face to face with a broad, bulbous head, Hana’s lust took over. Dragging her tongue in circles around a tip, she was rewarded with a bead of bitter lubricant. She gulped it down without a second thought.

She gasped, her body quivering as the other omnic shoved his member into her from behind. Barely a shred of resistance left in her body. He sank down to his hilt, filling her back to the brim, forcing out a long moan. The other shoved his cock past her open lips. Hana let out a muffled noise, but her body knew its place: the more it pushed, the further down her throat the massive cock went, until every barrier left in her body broke and Hana’s nose pressed against smooth metal. Her trembling hand went to the bulge in her neck, feeling the girth that stretched her slutty throat and made her jaw ache.

The first thrusts almost made her cum. Hana hung in their hands, limp and lax, as their hips shoved against her arse and face. Heavy synthetic balls slapped her thighs and chin. Wet gulps and gags leaked around the thick, salty shaft violating her mouth. Clicking and whirring, the omnics’ pace ramped up as they pounded her. Rocking back and forth between them, Hana quivered and moaned.

She couldn’t think. Fuck-holes didn’t think. They just shook and gulped and rolled their eyes as pleasure rocked them. Her legs tried to wrap around the hydraulics at a metal waist. Her hands lazily wandered to a massive pair of balls, squeezing and kneading the rubbery material. Hana swung between them as the pressure inside her bubbled up until it boiled over: wracking her with a muffled scream and a violent spasm. Like something snapping her mind went away, filled only with the heat and the swaying and the fat fucking cocks stretching her to her limit.

The one in front of her let out a mechanical squeal, its balls tightening. Its cock pulsed in her throat and she swallowed every drop of fake cum on instinct. Kept massaging those heavy nuts until they emptied into her. It pulled out and let her fall to the floor, arse in the air as the other omnic fucked her into the ground. Her tongue lolled out of her mouth, drool and stray jizz pooling under her cheek. Hana let out a soft, content moan as she felt the cock pump her cunt to overflowing. Her hips hit the ground, thighs splayed, and thick droplets of cum dripped out of her gaping cunt.

“And cut!” A voice shouted. “Good job, everyone, that’s a wrap.”

Stagehands and set crews dispersed, pulling away microphones and lighting rigs. A soft hum of conversation filled the studio as they worked. The omnics snapped and snarled, swatting at long-handled shock-sticks. Still, they too were herded off the overly elaborate laboratory set.

The director put his hands on his portly hips, tutting to himself. “Dammit. Just once I’d like to use these things without something breaking.”

He poked Hana with his foot. “Hey, Miss E-Sports star. You okay there?”

She moaned, rolling onto her back and gently squeezing a breast. “Mm… five more minutes…”

“Hah. Those wranglers get paid by the hour, you know, and Talon’s budget ain’t as big as they like to think.” He sighed. “Hey, can we get someone to clean her up? Or move her, or something? Moira doesn’t fucking pay me to touch robot jizz, alright?”

An indignant beep sounded off set.

“Synth jizz, synth jizz! Jeez, the people I have to work with.”

Hana giggled, scooping a handful of cum from her cunt and licking her fingers clean. “I could work with them some more.”

“That fucking thing did a number on you all, I swear. Look, get off the set so we can get things ready for the next girl, alright? Not unless you want to be under three tonnes of concrete.” He whistled to a stagehand. “Someone get those builder bots in here! We’ve got a tight schedule to run and that Brigitte chick is high value, so I ain’t missing this shoot!”

Closing her eyes, Hana ran circles over her clit. No shame, no cares, just endless desire always setting her body alight. If she still had her stream, she’d probably be banned for all the dry humping and skimpy outfits that filled her new life. Still, the virus had its upsides. Like letting her get fucked senseless every day of her life. What else could a girl want?


	5. Sexual Healing

His eyes flickered open, the world still blurred and numb. Muted pulses sharpened into rhythmic beeps. Alex reached up to rub his eyes, and something tugged at his wrist; a long, thin tube leading into a plastic bag. An IV drip? He blinked away the haziness, met with harsh lights above and a lumpy bed beneath. Every muscle in his skinny limbs moved like a lead weight in a swimming pool. His heartbeat thudded at the back of his head.

And something hot and wet wrapped around his rock-hard cock.

Alex hissed, eyes rolling back and his hips jerking up. Low moans and wet smacks came into focus as his brain struggled through the confusion. He’d been with the Amari girls, right? The competition, the boosters… fuck, how long had he been- Fuck! His hands curled around loose sheets as a skilled tongue worked over his tip. Propping himself on trembling elbows, Alex could hardly believe his eyes.

A beautiful blonde lay between his legs, a pristine white lab coat hanging off her shoulders, marking her as a doctor. Her golden hair hung in a long fringe, the rest pulled up into a high ponytail, a pair of glass perched on the tip of her nose to complete the professional look. A look immediately ruined, given the only thing she wore under her coat was a pair of six-inch heels. A narrow waist, wide hips, and set of shapely thighs barely hid under the draping fabric, her calves waving in the air as if posing for a pin-up.

Her doll-like face softened with bliss as she bobbed along his cock. Elegant fingers slid up his stomach, holding him in place as painted pink lips left small smears on his shaft. Slow and sensual, her tongue teasing every inch of the underside, erotic moans leaking out between slurps and gulps. With no warning or build-up, she shoved herself down him, swallowing his cock down to the hilt and holding him there with ease.

Alex bit his lip and failed to hold back a whine as her throat squeezed around him. The doctor looked up, a smile somehow playing on her face, and winked. With a purr, she pulled off and settled against his waist.

_“Guten morgen, kleiner.”_ Angela kissed up his cock, her bright blue eyes locking with his. “And how are you feeling today?”

“Doctor Ziegler…?” Alex squeaked.

She giggled behind her hand. “Of course, silly! You’re in my infirmary, after all. Those Amari girls did such a number on you. Mm, but how could they not with this big, fat cock just begging for it…”

Trailing off, Angela nuzzled her cheek against his saliva-slick shaft, her lips moving down to kiss and suck his balls. Alex gasped at the ticklish pleasure working over his sensitive skin. But despite his best efforts, the back of his mind writhed with worry: he’d heard all about Dr O’Deorain’s rivalry with Angela. And about the very special strain of virus she’d prepared, once the ‘sluttening’ began. The usual slight bump to bust size instead doubled Angela’s chest, bolstering them to obscene, bimbo fuckdoll levels, squished between her elbows and the bed as she slurped on his cock. Her eyes glazed over as she sucked, sensually stroking him while her other hand traced patterns on his chest.

“How long have I…?” Alex asked.

Angela snapped out of her cock-trance. She tapped her cheek and thought for far longer than necessary. “You’ve been out for two whole days. Those bootleg nanomachines wreaked havoc on your metabolism and lymphoid system; it took forever just to get you to stop shaking! And moaning, and twitching, and…”

She giggled drunkenly, a big grin spreading over her face. “You looked so good writhing there, with your yummy cock flopping all over the place… I know I’m not supposed to do anything to my patients, but look at this! How could I not wrap my lips around it and suck until your sleepy body came all down my throat…”

Alex arched his back as she swallowed him again, her lips holding firm at his hilt for a good ten seconds. Pulling off with a lewd pop, Angela let the saliva drip down her chin, running her tongue along her open mouth.

“I hope you don’t mind. But I have to be sure everything works. Mistress-” She held her temple, inhaling sharply. Her face warped from bright and bubbly to a vicious snarl. “Th-that bitch, Moira-!”

Shaking her head, Angela’s smile returned, her bright eyes just as empty and carefree as before. “Dr O’Deorain wants me to make sure you’re in perfect shape.”

Alex gulped, a bead of cold sweat working down his neck.

_“Kleiner, dein herz rast!”_ She pressed her hand on his chest, gently forcing him back down. “Your heart is racing. Please, lie back and relax. Just let _Frau Doktor_ take care of everything.”

Despite her soft tone, Alex couldn’t get that flicker of instability out of his head. A single moment of pure rage bubbling beneath the surface. But, he could hardly hope to fend her off at the best of times, nevermind when his whole body ached and barely wanted to move. Something not helped by him melting as Angela worshipped his balls. His anxiety disappeared with his cock down her throat; the low humming and moaning making him think she was enjoying it more than him.

Angela’s hands caressed his thin thighs, working their way down to squeeze his pert little arse. A soft, girlish giggle vibrated around his cock, forcing out a gasp of pleasure. She popped off, dragging her tongue playfully along the underside, before shoving his legs up against his chest.

“H-hey!” He cried, any further protest cut off as she kissed his taint.

“It’s just a routine examination,” Angela blatantly lied. She ran her tongue between two fingers with an exaggerated ‘ah!’, making sure to show him how glistening wet they were. The middle finger slipped inside him, the second close behind as Alex shuddered. “Oh! This isn’t your first time, is it?”

His reply came out as a strangled whimper. Angela curled her fingers in a come-hither motion, quickly finding and teasing the sensitive spot hidden deep within him. His hips wriggled and writhed, pulses of indescribable pleasure rushing through his core. Made all the worse as Angela slid her way back down his shaft, her expert tongue working miracles on his tip.

Bucking and whining and panting, Alex quivered at the overload of sensations. If she wasn’t jerking him off, her hand found its way to squeeze his sack. If she wasn’t sucking his cock, she was lavishing every nook and cranny with her tongue. All the while, teasing out the throbbing from his prostate. Alex’s brain short-circuited, filled with the bubbling pressure at his base and the sounds of her sucking and slurping. Her moans and his gasps. His hands gripped the sides of the bed as Angela giggled and cooed at his twitches.

He screamed as the pressure boiled over; pulses ripping up his shaft while his whole body tensed. Angela purred, swallowing down the first few spurts of cum before pulling him out and jerking his saliva-slick cock, tongue hanging past her lips. Alex’ mind blanked out with each violent shudder, the near-painful stimulation milking him for every drop. A sudden press on his prostate sent his eyes rolling back, clamping around her fingers as he shivered. With one last burst of pleasure, he collapsed back into the bed.

It was Angela’s excited giggling that pulled him out of the white haze. Alex blinked past the blurriness, his face gaining a new level of heat as she greedily slurped his cum from her fingers. Her face was drenched in his cum, thick ropes splattered across her glasses and over her cheeks.

“You came so much!” She moaned with each mouthful as if she were taking bites of the most delicious desert in the world. “And so thick too. And tasty, and… oh, _es ist wunderbar!”_

Pulling off her glasses, she licked the mess from the lenses. Unsatisfied, she hungrily sucked and licked the last dregs oozing out of his limp cock, her breath growing shallow and ragged. Alex winced as she wrapped her lips around him, a little plaintive noise escaping as he failed to feed her apparent addiction. That had to be a side-effect of the virus. Or, maybe Moira had been far crueller to her rival than Alex thought…

He squeaked as she straddled his hips. “W-Wait, what’re you doing?”

“What does it look like?” She bit her lip and ground her dripping cunt against his shaft. “I’m sorry, but sometimes I can get a little… excited. Needy. _Hungry._ You understand, right? You know exactly what Moira’s done to us. Done to me!”

Angela’s hands slid up his chest until her nails could dig into his shoulders. Her pupils narrowed, a low growl in her voice. “You’re her little pet, aren’t you? I bet all of you is built just for her tastes. Endurance. Size. Your pathetic simpering!”

Alex swallowed a lump in his throat, shrinking back from her. “I-I don’t know what you’re-!”

_“Ruhe!”_ She snapped, “You’re going to give me what I want. Wh-what I… Hah!”

A shudder set her eyes rolling back, her hips wriggling harder against his crotch. When she looked back down the anger had vanished completely. “Please? Can’t you just feel how much I need it?”

‘Need’ wasn’t a strong enough word; Alex could feel her cunt drip as she desperately wriggled atop him. Her soaked thighs clamped around him. Her breath caught. A gentle hand wound its way through his hair, bright blue eyes begging him. But try as he might, his cock just didn’t want to perform. Not after how she’d drained him before. And certainly not given the mild terror sending a cold shiver through him.

“Hmm, it seems you’re having a little… issue.” Angela sat back, running her finger in circles over the tip of his cock. “That won’t do at all. Not with how much work you have to do around here… your stamina needs a little boost, I think.”

“Shouldn’t I be, um, resting instead?” Alex hurriedly offered.

Angela pressed a finger to his lips. The same pre-cum covered finger that’d teased his cock. “Ah, ah. Doctor’s orders.”

She reached into the pocket of her lab coat and pulled out a bottle of pills. Humming merrily, she emptied one onto her palm; a little bright blue oval. Alex’ heart pounded. Angela carefully plucked it up and placed it on her outstretched tongue. With a wink, the pill disappeared into her mouth. Before he could question it, Angela was already leaning over Alex, trapping him between her warm, soft chest and the cold, hard bed beneath. She cupped his chin, tilted his head upwards and dragged her lips over his neck and cheek. Her smile grew as he trembled in anticipation. And kissed him.

He knew what she was doing before he felt the pill on her tongue. Before she passionately forced herself onto him, holding his head in her hands as her lips crushed against his. Powerless under her, his head full of her warm scent and soft weight on his body, Alex let Angela overwhelm him with the kiss. The pill slipped from her tongue to his. Her thumb slowly caressed his neck, tickling and teasing, until he swallowed.

Angela broke apart with a breathless giggle, giving him one last peck on the lips before drawing herself back up.

“That will take a few minutes to work through your system.” She slid her lab coat off, letting him get an unobstructed view of her hourglass figure. Of her enormous, heavy tits as they swayed with every shake of her shoulders or wriggle of her hips. “In the meantime, I want to run a different test.”

“What kind of test?” He asked.

Angela grinned, pulling herself up the bed and straddling his face.

Oh, that kind of ‘test.’

Alex’s face burnt as her soft thighs squeezed around him, trapping him against her soaked cunt, his nose tickled by the tiny patch of golden hair. Her hands slid up her body, kneading and hefting her breasts as she ground on his lips. Snatching a quick breath, Alex gave her a timid lick. Rewarded with a short gasp, he pushed further; lapping along her folds as his hands crept up to cup her ample arse. Angela’s hands ran through his hair, pulling him closer, her quivering legs threatening to suffocate him. Soft mewls turned to low groans. Spurred on, Alex swirled over her clit, pushed deeper inside, and worked every inch of her pussy until she wriggled in delight atop his face.

“Oh, yes…!” She purred, “More. More!”

He squeaked as her grip tightened, painfully pulling on his hair.

“I said more!” Angela growled, clamping her thighs tight around his head. “If your cock isn’t going to play with me, then your tongue needs to do better!”

Her eyes were like sea ice; cold and sharp, bearing down on him as she snarled. Darkness crept into the edges of Alex’s vision, scant gasps and gulps of breath not enough to keep his lungs from burning. Tears welled in the corners of his eyes, and his tongue ached. Yet he pushed himself to keep going, to lap and lavish her dripping pussy as fast as he could. Angela hissed and moaned, viciously tugging a pink nipple, grinding her cunt into him.

She threw him back into the pillow, leaving him to hack and splutter. Her arousal dripped off his cheeks and chin, staining the fabric around him. Before Alex could get his breath steady, Angela’s weight slammed back on his lap.

“That’s better…” She purred, dragging a nail down his hard cock. Her expression was almost reverent, looking down at his member like she would an idol. Or a rare treasure. “We’re going to have so much fun, _mein kleiner.”_

She propped him up and slammed herself down on him. Alex threw his head back with a shout, matched only by Angela’s squeal of delight. Her arse smacked against his thighs, her knees clamping firmly about his waist, her whole body shivering with unrestrained pleasure. Angela dragged her nails down his chest, biting hard on her lip. One, two… just a couple of slow bounces on his cock before her hips pounded onto his without mercy.

The flimsy hospital bed creaked, threatening to snap beneath them. Thick thighs and a plump arse battered Alex’s hips and lap, slamming down with enough force to send a rippling jiggle through Angela’s whole body. Enough force to make him wince as she rode him like a rodeo bull. Angela’s eyes rolled back in her head. Her massive tits shook and jiggled in a wild, hypnotic fashion; pure carnal joy setting the vicious pace.

_“Schwerer! Schneller!”_ She screamed, “Fuck me, you pathetic little man!”

Alex whimpered, the sharp jolts of pleasure ripping through him. His cock was still too sensitive, too tender to endure her. She rolled her hips and set him squirming, his back arched, and his legs trembling.

“Aw, am I too much for you?” Angela cackled. “Look at you, writhing in pleasure like a little –ah!—slut. Like one of us! Does she fuck you like this too? Does she make you watch her whorish body move on your cock?”

She squeezed her breasts between her elbows before letting them drop and shaking her shoulders. She scratched shallow red lines over Alex’ stomach. She slammed her cunt down as hard as possible, taking him right to the hilt, grinning as he shivered. “I can’t hurt her, but that doesn’t mean I can’t ruin her little boytoy!”

Cold fear and the hot, bubbling pressure clashed through Alex’ body. He glanced at the medical equipment, at his IV, at all the ways she could hurt him. Watched her hands creep threateningly up to his neck. He cried out at another round of rapid pounding as if she were trying to shatter his pelvis. He wanted to cum – needed to cum! – but what would Angela do to him if he finished before her? If he left her wanting? He grabbed her waist to try and steady her frantic rhythm. Moved his thumbs down, slipping between her legs. A little adjustment, a change in his hips, angling just right…

He forced his weak hips to thrust up, and Angela let out a shocked gasp. The anger melted away as he desperately fucked her, running his thumb over her clit as she shivered. Her eyelids flickered, leaving behind the glazed expression she’d had sucking his cock.

Alex licked his lips, tightened his grip on her waist, and bounced her on his shaft. She moved in perfect sync, groaning with each thrust. Slowly, Angela’s hands slid onto his thighs, leaning back as her eyes rolled in her head. Alex ran his thumb in circles over her clit, teasing out soft mewls and low moans instead of growls. His confidence grew, working his hips up to a similarly fast and hard rhythm as hers; fucking the bubbly bimbo doctor as she begged for more.

Angela clamped around him. Her mouth hung open, tongue lolling out as her eyes crossed. With a single, violent shudder, she slammed her whole weight down, taking Alex’ cock to the hilt. A strangled scream, her fingers digging into his thighs, her body tensing. Her cunt clenched around him with each aftershock, begging for him to cum too. For him to pump her full to the brim.

His body obliged: with a grunt and a gasp, he gave one last thrust and let the pressure boil up. Harsh pulses up his cock, sending spasms through his limbs. His brain blanked out. Angela’s rolling hips wrung out every rope of cum, the warmth saturating his cock and dripping out of her before she’d even pulled away. Before he slumped, exhausted, into the sweat-soaked sheets.

They panted together, Angela barely holding herself above him. Her trembling hand ran over her folds, prying them apart as thick jizz dripped out of her. The messy remains of her fringe and ponytail clung to a face twisted with pure pleasure.

“So much…” She whispered, bringing her sticky fingers up to her face.

“I’m not interrupting, am I?”

Alex’s heart sank, and his blood ran cold. He and Angela turned in unison, to be met by the heterochromatic glower of Dr Moira O’Deorain as she leant nonchalantly against the infirmary door.

“You were supposed to inform me the instant he awoke, Dr Ziegler.” The tall, androgynous redhead idly examined her withered and blackened right hand. “I do hope your mental state isn’t slipping.”

Angela crossed her arms under her chest and huffed. “I was going to tell you once I’d finished running my tests.”

“Ah, yes, of course. Necessary tests, I’m sure.”

“I wouldn’t have gotten distracted, if not for your stupid-!”

“Temper, temper. The world has changed, Angela, and you can’t keep fighting it forever.” Moira’s thin lips curled into a smirk. She snapped her fingers and ushered a pair of omnics past, their servos whirring as they carried a stretcher between them. “I have a new toy for you to play with.”

Angela sighed and shakily slipped off the bed. “What –a-ah...—happened to this one?”

“He made the mistake of trying to get, shall we say… aggressive with Amelie. We should both know how dangerous that is, even with her recent adjustments. At best I’d say two black eyes and some minor fractures. At worst…”

“Several severe breakages and internal bleeding.” Angela pinched the bridge of her nose. “This is going to keep happening, and you know it. You can’t just let them run wild with her!”

“I did warn him. Repeatedly. It’s not my fault he didn’t listen.”

“It’s your fault this is a problem in the first place! This whole operation is, is… immoral! Illegal!”

Moira looked her up and down. “Says the one fucking her patients. Hurry along, Angela. This one might appreciate a little sexual healing.”

“Oh, you…!” Angela growled, propping up on her tiptoes to get right in Moira’s face. _“Du fotze!_ If I still had my equipment, you’d be nothing but a cancerous smear on the wall! Give me one good reason as to why I should keep treating your lecherous-!”

Moira pressed a finger against Angela’s lips. “That’s enough out of you. We both know your bimbo brain doesn’t want to disobey.”

Angela’s shoulders shook, her eyes narrowed in indignation. At least, until Moira pushed her fingertip just a touch harder, slipping into the doctor’s mouth. Moaning softly, Angela let the thin digit slowly pump in and out, her head bobbing in time as her face softened to the same blissful look from before. Moira pulled her finger away and smirked as Angela instinctively tried to follow.

“Go tend to your patient, doctor.” Moira commanded, “He might still have his ‘equipment’ intact.”

Angela giggled, turning on her heel and sashaying her way to the newly occupied bed, giving Alex a fantastic view of her plump arse swaying.

“You’re lucky she was in one of her good moods,” Moira crossed her arms and looked down at him. “Sometimes she can barely do her job. Others, she outright refuses. At least all the rest of her little hero-squad know their new place.”

Alex flushed bright red. “I-I know what you mean…”

“Do you?” She cocked an eyebrow.

“I, um, she just… got aggressive with me.”

“Ah. I see.” She dragged her withered hand through his hair, the nails running over his scalp. “And no doubt you broke in an instant.”

Alex whined, every scratch sending a delightful shiver down his spine.

“Oh, you adorable little wimp. You’ve no chance of surviving here if you keep getting dragged about by every slut or bimbo that wants a piece of you.” Tilting his chin with her index finger, Moira’s mismatched eyes bored into his. “You’re mine, and mine alone. Understand?”

He squeaked, his cock twitching. “Y-Yes, Dr O’Deorain.”

“Excellent. Now, get yourself cleaned up. You have a shoot to get to.”

“A-A shoot!?”

Moira pushed him back, a cruel smile playing on her face. “Didn’t you hear? Amelie needs a new co-star. I think it’d be the perfect opportunity for you to learn a few… important skills.”

Alex glanced over at the other bed, his nerves alight with panicked frenzy, and gulped.


	6. Spiderweb

Alex’s eyes opened to pitch black. Cold, stale air smothered him. Aside from the straps lashed around his wrists, calves, and waist, he hung freely; his whole body rocking as he tested his restraints. His frantic breath echoed around the small, dark space, steel shelves and military-grade metal crates gradually peeking out of the gloom. Alex shifted his legs as best he could, a rush of blood coming to his cheeks as he realised how naked he was. Going by the goosebumps, he wasn’t wearing a single scrap of clothing.

A sharp clunk and fluorescent lights blinded him.

Blinking through the sudden brightness, Alex pulled at the nylon straps. The world slowly came into focus: definitely some sort of storage room. A barely-touched nook where you shoved the things you only needed on occasion. Though, who in the world ever needed that many boxes of shotguns? Alex followed the straps upward, finding himself suspended at roughly waist height in an embarrassing spread-eagle.

Footsteps clicked across the concrete floor. Alex’s heart raced, his thighs trying to squeeze shut and maybe save something of his modesty. No luck.

“You can struggle all you like,” A thick Parisian accent purred, “There’s no one to hear you scream.”

A tall figure stepped from behind a shelf of ammo crates, dragging her fingers across the metal. Long, shapely legs ended in vicious gunmetal grey boots, equipped with high-heels and sharp claws. Shiny fuchsia latex clung to hourglass curves. Well, ‘clung’ was being generous: even before the changes, her suit had always struggled to keep her modesty in check. But now, her enhanced bust – each nearly as big as her head – threatened to spill out in a flood of bluish-violet skin. Beautiful features cured into a frown, their sharpness only outdone by a steely glare that could have flayed Alex alive.

“Amélie,” he gulped.

She laughed, crossing the gap in a few long strides. “ _Oh, non, non._ You don’t get to use that name.”

A Kevlar-covered finger dragged down his stomach, leaving terrified goosebumps in its wake. Amélie paused before her hand reached his crotch. She raised an unimpressed eyebrow.

“Is this really what they’ve given me to work with?” Amélie grabbed him by the chin, turning his head to and fro. “ _Quelle nuisance._ You look like you’ll break in an instant.”

She squeezed his cheeks between thumb and forefinger. “You’re nothing but a waste of my time.”

Sighing, Amélie shoved his head back, watching Alex sway gently back and forth in the nylon swing. She paced a circle around him, the silence far more terrifying than any threat. Fabric rustled and armour plating clacked behind his head. Alex flinched as a nail dragged ominously across his neck, Amélie stepping slowly back into view and placing her gloves to one side. She slid the many-eyed helmet off and tucked a few loose midnight blue tresses back into her ponytail.

“Let’s make this easier for both of us.” Amélie leant forward, her catsuit faintly creaking. She placed her hands on Alex’s shoulders and filled his wide eyes with her calm, almost professional expression. “Do what I want, and maybe I’ll let you walk out of here alive.”

Alex gulped and made two fatal mistakes. One, letting his gaze flick down to the valley of violet cleavage hovering above his chest. And two, stammering. “I-I…”

Her hand shot to his throat. Alex writhed against her and the straps, heart pounding as she lifted his head effortlessly. Amélie’s lips gained the faintest ghost of a frown as her yellow eyes narrowed.

“Don’t fuck with me,” Amélie hissed, “I don’t want to waste any more time looking at you than necessary, _salope._ I’d break you right this second, but the last thing I want to hear is pathetic whimpering. Tell me what I want to know.”

Her cold grip on his neck tightened. Literally cold, like she’d just come in from the snow. Alex’s hands desperately wanted to shoot to her wrist, to futilely pull against her. All he could do was thrash uselessly in the air. Her thumb slowly stroked along a tendon, the nail sharp. Blood pumped in his ears, matching the jackhammer pace of his heart, his breathing strained but not strangled. Amélie wasn’t choking him, just reminding him of who was in control. Of how easily she could snap his neck. Nothing more than a show of power to make him feel small and helpless.

The blood that had drained from his face came rushing back. Or flowed elsewhere. Alex broke eye-contact, flicking to the ceiling, the shelves… anywhere but her judgemental frown. Amélie’s eyes burnt their way down his body, and a second of silence passed.

_“Ugh, un sale pervers.”_ Amélie pursed her lips. “Fine then. We’ll do this another way.”

She shoved Alex back, stepping away as he swung wildly in the air. Her shoulder-pad clattered to the floor. Slowly, Amélie worked her hands up her curves, slipping her fingers under the edge of the tight latex. She ran them over the swell of her breasts, the faint tenting shining under the harsh lamplight.

“You men are all the same. You’ll say anything to a pretty face, non?” She spoke as if asking a question in a conference call. Amélie’s hands slid behind her neck, her elbows squeezing those massive tits into a deep valley of cleavage. A clasp clicked, and she peeled away the pink latex.

It hadn’t hidden much, but even so, seeing her breasts spill free stopped Alex’s heart: they somehow looked even bigger as they hung heavy on her chest. Dark purple nipples jutted proudly from soft, pillowy skin. They shook gently as she slid the catsuit down to her narrow waist, exposing the toned muscles of her stomach. She cocked her hip and looked down at him with an almost bored expression as if to say ‘Well? Here I am.’

She prowled back between Alex’s legs, her chest swaying hypnotically in time with her hips. Those cold fingers ran along his inner thigh and up to his half-hard cock, her palm firmly pressing on his sack. Alex squirmed, shivering under her cold touch and colder stare. Cupping, squeezing, kneading his sensitive skin, Amélie worked him like a stress ball, until the rush of blood set him twitching against her hand. She walked her fingers up his cock and pressed the tip against his stomach.

“Oh? Perhaps you’re not as pathetic as I thought.” Amélie said with the mildest hint of amusement. “Or perhaps more so, given how wasted this thing is on you. At least it might give me something to work with.”

She dropped suddenly to her knees, shoving his thighs as far apart as the swing would allow. Lunging forward, her plump lips wrapped around his sack, her tongue lavishing him with quick strokes. Alex hissed, his hips bucking against her as she sucked. Muffled moans escaped Amélie’s onslaught, her eyes fixed firmly on his as she slurped over his balls, the ticklish pleasure setting him writhing in his restraints. Her hands worked up his thighs and down to his hilt, wrapping around his shaft and pumping with mechanical rhythm. Her expression didn’t change; the same professional apathy, mixed with an underlying threat in her hawkish glare.

Amélie pulled away, a thin strand of saliva hanging between her tongue and his balls. She wiped the mess away with one finger, sitting further upright, her lukewarm breath brushing over the tip of Alex’s cock.

“Let’s get this over with,” She said and swallowed his shaft in one go.

Her throat wasn’t as cold as the rest of her, but nowhere near warm. Tight and wet and inviting, though not unlike a sex toy. Not that Alex would ever admit it to her. Amélie bobbed violently along him, working the entire length of his cock with each movement. Spit dripped past her lips and down her chin. Her gulps and gags filled the tiny room. Amélie pulled her lips up to the tip and swirled her tongue before diving to Alex’s hilt and holding him in her throat.

Bucking and whining, Alex couldn’t take the onslaught. Every sudden shift in pace or technique sent a sharp jolt through him—every violent bob and once pleasant and oddly painful. Amélie’s nails dug into his thighs. Alex swung in the air, his body slowly tilted as Amélie pushed his legs down, tilting her head to match until her head moved like a piston. The pressure bubbled at his hilt.

Pulling off with a pop, Amélie cocked a mildly amused eyebrow. She pressed his tip back against his stomach, dragging her nail down the underside.

“I’m impressed you lasted this long, _petite mauviette._ But there’s far more to play with than just this toy.” She slipped two fingers into her mouth, working her tongue around and between them. The sparkling digits went low, gliding past his sack and pressing firmly on Alex’s-

He squeaked and tried to recoil.

Amélie smirked and ran her fingers in circles around his anus. “What do we have here? A little weak spot?”

Alex shook his head, frantically. Dr Ziegler’s earlier examination had already shown just how vulnerable he was to that sort of thing, and the last thing he wanted was to find himself falling short with Amélie. Still, her fingers kept pushing, ever-so-slightly, teasing him with just the slightest possibility of breaking through. Alex’s cock twitched in her hand, and she slowed her pumping down to an agonising crawl. Her thumb worked a painfully sensitive spot on the tip.

He whined, trying to thrust into her hand. Not easy given how little purchase the swing gave him. The aching at his hilt battered his brain, silently begging Amélie to go just a little further. Just a little harder or faster or, or…!

Amélie let Alex’s cock flop onto his stomach. “As if I’d let you finish so easily.”

Alex bucked and wriggled, smearing pre-cum across his skin as his cock twitched uselessly. No! No, no, no! His pathetic whimper didn’t even amuse Amélie. She stood up with the same business-like neutrality on her elegant features.

Reaching down, she undid the many clasps on her clawed boots, moving them to the side with a very deliberate, languid nonchalance. Her hands glided up the patterned latex clinging to her shapely legs. Amélie leant forward, her massive tits swinging low and heavy – a frustratingly enticing view for Alex as his cock screamed in the back of his mind – while she slowly slid her catsuit down and over her perfect, toned arse. Down, down, down those long legs, to be kicked off to the side in a heap.

Amélie adjusted herself, standing with the whole of her glorious body on display. Everything smooth and hairless, satin soft and uniform in colour. Save for the spider web tattoos across her arm or the black widow on her back. And the little tiny spider scrawled above her cunt. Amélie’s fingers traced over every peak and valley, drawing attention to every erotic detail on her perfectly sculpted curves. She sighed, stretched her arms above her head, and fixed her gaze back on Alex.

“Don’t disappoint me.”

With a dancer’s grace, Amélie hoisted herself up via the restraints and landed on Alex’s lap. The two of them swung wildly in the air as she settled, her feet hooked over his thighs and her knees gripping his ribs. Amélie wasted no time in propping his cock upright and grinding her folds against his tip; she was surprisingly wet, despite the lack of attention. Had she been enjoying the torture?

No time to ponder as Amélie sunk on his shaft, taking Alex to the hilt in one quick motion. He gasped, knees failing to knock together. Much like her mouth, her cunt was surprisingly cool. Still tight and wet and fucking heavenly, but with the same fleshlight quality. Amélie leant back, running her equally cold fingertips over his inner thighs. She gave her shoulders a small shake, her massive breasts swaying and jiggling, and clenched her cunt. Alex hissed; fuck, that was as tight as her grip!

“Mm…” Amélie rolled her hips. “Not bad. But I doubt you’ll last for long.”

She started slow, putting more emphasis on rolling her hips and sliding all the way up to his tip and back. But it didn’t take long for Amélie’s bouncing to go wild: her arse and thighs smacking down on his lap as she pounded onto him. The strange weightless feeling and the swaying through the air only added to Alex’s sense of helplessness. Of being used more than being fucked.

Amélie barely made a sound, never going above a soft growl even then as she crashed against him. Her tits jiggled free and wild, mesmerising Alex as Amélie squeezed them between her elbows. Her hands roamed over his stomach, leaving chilly goosebumps in their wake, her nails dragging sharp red lines in his skin. Amélie’s gaze never faltered: stern and hawkish. Terrifying. All the while, her body wrung out as much pleasure it could from Alex’s cock, squeezing around it as she flaunted her whorish body.

“Look at those pathetic faces,” Amélie sneered. She worked her hips along his entire length, all but his tip leaving her before she slammed back down. “You’d break in an instant if I wanted you to.”

Half of Alex tried to be defiant. The other half caved instantly, wanting to nod and agree and beg. The pressure roiled at his base with each sharp jolt of pleasure her cunt worked out of him. The orgasm he’d been denied came rushing back. Already so close!

“I-I’m going to-!” Alex whimpered.

_“N'ose pas!”_ Amélie sunk her nails into his shoulders. “You don’t get to finish until I say you do, _salope!”_

She slowed, leaning forward and pressing her tits on his chest. Her arse slapped on his thighs, the low growl in her throat a constant threat. Try as he might to hold back, Alex could feel the pressure mounting. His heart thudded in his chest.

Alex’s hips shifted, and Amélie slammed down at an awkward angle. Her breath hitched, eyes widening for a split-second. Her thighs squeezed tight. Amélie’s pace quickened, and her eyelids flickered, lips pursed not in annoyance, but as if trying to hold back a noise. Her grip on Alex’s shoulders slipped. Muttering under her breath, Amélie ground herself against Alex, her eyes closed as more and more of her body shivered.

_“Oh, merde, non!”_ She panted, “I won’t be beaten by-!”

She fell forward with a sharp gasp. The stone face cracked as her eyes rolled back. Brow furrowed and lips sealed, her nails scratching over Alex’s skin, Amélie’s body tensed on itself. With a shockingly cute squeak, something in her snapped; her cunt clenched around Alex’s cock, her thighs clamping against him as spasms wracked her. A single ragged breath escaped before all the tension melted and she nearly collapsed atop Alex.

Amélie’s hips pushed back, a weak attempt to keep fucking him as her body trembled. She pushed the loose strands of her ponytail out of her face and flashed him a disgusted glare. “Hurry up and cum inside me.”

Her pace picked up. With a whimper, Alex’s hips bucked up, desperately trying to push the pressure over the edge. One, two, and…! He let out a strangled cry as the pulses ripped through his cock. His mind clouded over with white as Amélie’s cunt milked him for every drop, the scalding hot cum a sudden, stark contrast. Her hips rolled, her pussy clenching until finally, he flopped into an exhausted heap on the swinging straps.

With a soft groan, Amélie slipped off his cock and slid her hand down her stomach. She pried her folds apart, Alex’s cum oozing out of her and onto the concrete below. Her breath slowed, almost imperceptible, as she pulled up to let her sweat-soaked body shine in the harsh light.

“And cut!”

Amélie huffed and disentangled herself from Alex and the swing. She barely acknowledged the assistants as they scurried past: instead just sauntering her way through the crowd as cum dripped down her thigh. Aides scarpered out of her path. Even the director barely got a glower as Amélie disappeared into her dressing room.

“Yeesh, what a stuck-up bitch,” He muttered, “Big seller, though.”

“U-Um…” Alex tugged at his restraints.

“Oh, right. Someone get the twink down, would ya?”

A few hands –omnic and human—hurriedly undid the straps, easing Alex’s shaky legs to the ground. Around him, a flurry of activity dismantled the set and lighting with unmatched precision, wheeling in crates of medieval props and barely-passable faux walls. Whatever the next shoot was, it was going to be both elaborate and rushed.

“Alright, let’s move it, people. That body paint takes a hell of a long time to get on, so we’ve not got a lot of time for the vampire shoot,” The director shouted, “Or the ghost, or whatever the fuck you got her up in this time. Who the hell even writes this stuff?”

“You do, while drunk.”

The director groaned, turning around and staring up into his boss’ heterochromatic eyes. “What do you want now?”

Moira laughed. “My assistant, obviously. I trust Amélie didn’t break him?”

“Kid did fine, I guess. Let’s hope the audience likes the cute ones as much as they like the Alpha Males.”

“Oh, I think we can find a few buyers,” She chuckled behind her withered hand.

“Uh, huh. Look, I got a business to run here, so I don’t appreciate you trying to shove your pet projects into my-” The director petered off as Moira loomed further above him. “Okay, okay! Point made, jeez!”

“Good. Symmetra will be out shortly. She’s dealing having some, ahem, ‘me time’”

“Oh, for… someone get the clean-up bot on standby!” He rolled his eyes and waddled off, cursing under his breath.

Moira watched him go with a small smirk on her face. She turned to Alex and crooked her blackened fingers, and he stumbled over to her side without a second thought. Fiddling with his fingers, he stared at the ground, his cheeks burning as her hand ran through his ruffled hair.

“Poor thing. I hope she wasn’t too rough with you.” Moira slid her hand under his chin.

“Sh-she was fine, ma’am.” Alex instinctively covered his crotch and trembled at her touch. “I don’t know if she, um… enjoyed it, though.”

“Did she cum?”

His cheeks burnt brighter as he hesitantly nodded.

“Then you did well enough.” She tilted his face up to hers. “Oh, don’t take it personally. Amélie’s been like that since long before my little virus got to her. What Talon did was… regrettable, but effective. It’s rare to see her express anything, let alone joy.”

“I see…” Alex gulped. Moira’s mismatched eyes bored into him, and he looked sharply away. “So, um, was she faking?”

“I doubt it. She’s not totally numb, as far as I’m aware. You just have to know which buttons to push.”

“Buttons, ma’am?”

“I hear our favourite spider has a fondness for more taboo pleasures. I’d say it was an oversight from when the idiots tried to dull _all_ her sensations, but if the rumours are true…” Moira chuckled, dragging a black talon down his naked chest. “Well, she’s had that weak spot for a while.”

“I’m afraid I don’t- eep!” Alex squeaked as Moira gave his pert arse an unsubtle squeeze. Oh, _that_ kind of weak spot. He swallowed, folding in on himself to try and hide from his boss’ devilish grin. Her hand slid off his bottom and around his waist, pulling him against her beanpole of a body. After the peculiar cold of Amélie, his body yearned for more of Moira’s warmth.

She leant down as she played with Alex’s hair and whispered in his ear. “Maybe I’ll let you indulge sometime. I’d love to hear either of you make some sweet noise for me.”

Alex’s brain crashed into itself and exploded into a fireball of embarrassed panic. He hadn’t even been back on the job for a day!


	7. Alternate Realities

Satya lay back on silken sheets, propped up by a pile of similarly soft pillows, her breathing slow and rhythmic. A thin sheen of sweat-soaked skin like beaten copper. With the lights dimmed and the world shut out by soundproof walls, she could let herself relax. Let her sink into the bed as her mechanical fingers danced in the air: languid movements matched by her new favourite construct as it pumped in and out of her dripping wet folds.

She shifted her long legs, wide hips wriggling gently. Every bump and nodule on the sterile white shaft was perfectly placed, designed to coax out all the pleasure it could. Be it warm waves with every thrust, or the sharp electric jolts as its buzzing head brushed her clitoris. Satya moaned, sliding her organic right hand up her stomach, the small sensation sending a shiver through her spine. Everything was so sensitive now; her skin lit up at the lightest touch. Closing her eyes let Satya revel in even the smallest things, like the faint wet noise as her toy moved inside her. The low drone of the vibrating knob. The bubbling in her core.

She’d designed the toy herself, over hours of calibrations and testing. Plus, he perfect angle and tempo to bring her up to the brink and hold her there. To let her enjoy the pulses of pleasure as long as possible. If Satya wanted, she could have held herself on that edge for hours, drifting away as her mind went numb and blank.

Not that she needed help staying horny. Moira’s adjustments had already handled that, making Satya’s vagina constantly drip and plead in the back of her mind. Some of the other women seemed to object, at first, but Satya couldn’t deny she’d been hooked from the start. There was something so… blissful about it. A simplicity. If she hungered, she ate, and if she lusted… she fucked. And got fucked. And sucked and swallowed and let herself be overwhelmed with every sensation.

Satya ran her hand over her enhanced chest, purring as her fingers brushed over a hard nipple. The change in proportions wasn’t bad either. She’d never heard anyone complain about her tall, pear-shaped frame, but the bump from modest to ample breasts balanced things out, in her mind. Big and soft, her fingers sinking into supple flesh that came with a burst of pleasure, even the smallest tweak of her nipple sending her into a frenzy…

Her mechanical fingers shook. The dildo quickened, pounding at her cunt in a wild, disorderly rhythm. Satya’s eyelids flickered, and she bit painfully down on her lip as the pleasure rushed up. She forced herself to slow down, to fall back into the languid pace, but her body just screamed for more. Her trembling legs kicked at the sheets, knees knocking together.

She curled her hand in the covers, threw her head back, and screamed as the pleasure exploded through her. Waves of heat rushed over Satya’s quivering frame. Her mind snapped out, filled with white. A small spray over her thick thighs as her cunt clenched around the thrusting toy.

And in an instant, it was gone, leaving her to collapse into a sweaty heap.

Dismissing her toy with a shaky flick of her wrist, Satya stared up at the ceiling as she caught her breath. Everywhere was soaked, saturated in the smell of arousal and sex. Her inner thighs dripped with it, her messy orgasm staining the sheets. She let her eyes un-focus, her brain still full of mist, slowly coming down from the rush.

The intercom on her door buzzed, snapping Satya out of it.

“Symmetra, you’re needed on set,” a synthetic voice called.

Still using her old moniker, then. Satya sighed, brushing away the long black hair clinging to her face. A quick check confirmed that, as usual, they were early. As if they didn’t know, she always arrived at the exact time they requested.

She disentangled herself from the sheets, padding across plush carpet and slipping into the aggravatingly noisy corridor beyond. From the sounds of things, Ashe was on pole duty. No one else ever used country music for their acts. Satya sashayed past the pair of two omnics in three-piece suits and made her way down to the studio. Her ‘escort’ followed close behind and, despite their mechanical nature, very blatantly ogled her swaying hips and bare arse. Seemed humans and omnics had particular tastes in common.

Satya wondered if Moira would approve of her providing a few ‘upgrades’ to the omnic staff members. Just as an experiment.

***

“And action!”

All lights dimmed, except for the flickering faux-torches and cheap candelabra that lined the set’s Styrofoam stone walls. A single, circular room, the spacious floor lined with linoleum tiles. A handful of floating camera drones mobbed the entrance, lenses whirring faintly as they focused. Satya, though, waited in the wings: watching a small monitor through the drone’s eyes as her co-stars stepped into the frame.

As usual, the costume department had spared every expense. The two tall, broad-shouldered men barely squeezed into their dress shirts and waistcoats, looking less like Victorian gentlemen and more like period drama goons. They walked deliberately around the outer edge, gradually approaching the centrepiece of the shot; a raised dais sporting a large, black coffin. One crept closer, holding a bullseye lantern high, the fingers of his other hand drumming on the grip of a prop revolver.

“Careful, Jonathan!” The other hissed with a faint Italian accent. Probably not his natural one, Satya guessed. “If the monster awakens, we’re both dead men!”

“Sorry, William.” ‘Jonathan’ took a breath to steady himself. He tugged at his tie, letting it fall loosely around his neck. “Are you sure this is the place?”

‘William’ shot him a withering look. Quite a convincing one, too. “Where else would you expect her to be? The tallest tower? Hurry, she’s claimed too many lives as is. Let’s put an end to this.”

Nodding, Jonathan inched his way up the steps of the dais. It creaked, even though it was meant to be stone. The director mumbled something about post-production. William followed suit, adjusting his grip on a wooden stake and mallet as he pressed against the coffin. He nodded to his companion, who set the lantern down and reached for the coffin’s lid.

“One, two…” William counted.

Jonathan threw back the coffin lid, pointing his gun dramatically at the velvet interior. William raised his stake high, a snarl on his face. Their expressions dropped into practised confusion. The drones flew forward, gradually arcing upward – careful not to catch one another – as the main viewpoint rose up to get a full view of the coffin’s interior. The classic padded red velvet, with a touch of wear-and-tear. But decidedly empty.

“Wh-where is she?” Jonathan stammered.

That was her cue. Satya pulled the strings of reality and crafted herself a portal, dropping her preferred vivid blue for a more hellish red. The exit popped on the screen, framed front and centre as her hapless ‘victims’ stared blankly into the coffin. Putting on her best smirk, Satya stepped through and sauntered toward the pair with an exaggerated sway in her hips.

“Looking for someone?” She said.

Her co-stars jumped back, Jonathan fumbling with his revolver. Laughing behind her hand, Satya sashayed towards them, the click of her high-heels dulled by the fake tiles. She tried to ignore the heat of the lamps and the clammy feel of the full-body make-up. What did it matter if she wasn’t pale? She hardly looked the part of a traditional ‘vampire’ anyway. Maybe something more modern, mind: her long legs clad in cheap red tights littered with black bats, a tight dress with a split skirt in reds and greys that showed off her thighs. The red contacts were a nice touch, and the teeth… well, she’d made those herself.

Of course, the mechanical arm spoiled the effect. But they all had to, as the director might say, ‘roll with it.’

“It’s rude for you to drop in unannounced,” She continued, walking around the coffin as a drone followed her. “If I knew I was expecting guests, I might have made preparations for dinner.”

She licked her teeth, sitting back on the edge of the coffin as the hapless ‘heroes’ scurried back.

“Back, foul creature!” William shouted, brandishing his stake. “We won’t let you claim another soul!”

“Soul?” She chuckled haughtily. “I’ve no interest in souls. Lives, perhaps. Blood. And other things from your bodies…”

Leaning forward, Satya squeezed her chest between her upper arms, staring right into the camera and tempting the audience closer. She slid back, curling a finger around a lock of black hair, her large teardrop earrings jingling faintly. A quick glance downward let her know the boys wouldn’t need a fluffer between shots.

“Die, monster!” Jonathan shouted, frantically pointing the prop gun at her. He fumbled with the trigger, his eyes following her fingers down over the swell of her ample chest as it strained against the thin fabric. He shook his head and took aim again.

“Look me in the eye when you speak to me, worm,” Satya commanded.

One of the aides hurriedly flicked a switch, and Satya’s contacts lit up her face with a low, crimson glow. The two men froze, miming shock. Jonathan’s grip faltered, his breathing hitched as he stared up at her.

“That’s better, isn’t it?” She purred, crooking a finger at him. “Come closer. I won’t bite. Not until you beg for it.”

The gun clattered to the floor, and the director held back a loud curse. Jonathan stumbled forward with deliberate, exaggerated clumsiness like Satya was reeling him in with her finger. She took hold of his tie and pulled him closer, staring him in the eyes as his jaw hung slack.

“N-no!” William shook his head, taking a step forward. “Jonathan, resist her!”

“M-must…” Jonathan mumbled.

“Shh,” Satya cupped his cheek. “It’s so hard to resist, isn’t it? Why try at all? Let yourself sink deeper into my eyes. Lose yourself, and I promise you’ll feel this good forever.”

William rushed forward and pulled Jonathan back, discarding the stake and mallet. “Don’t look! She’s trying to put you under her spell!”

Jonathan winced, pressing his hand to his temple. “I-I… so beautiful, so…”

“Oh, you poor things. You truly think you can defy me?” Satya slipped her hands around the back of her neck. “You mortal men are all the same. You can resist my gaze, but you can’t resist my body.”

The director groaned into his hand.

Satya unzipped the top of her dress and pulled it down, freeing her tits from their prison. They jiggled freely, swaying softly as she rocked her torso back and forth. A pair of perfect, perky pendulums for her hapless prey – and the audience – to stare in lusty fascination. She giggled, cupping and dropping them softly, running her fingers around her nipples. Teasing and tugging those sensitive brown nubs. Satya didn’t need a hypnotic spell to ensnare her co-stars, a genuine smile on her face as they stood with mouths agape.

“That’s it. Stare all you like, mortals. Stare… and submit.”

She beckoned them closer, setting her hands on the coffin behind her and thrusting her chest out. The two of them practically vaulted up the stairs, their enthusiasm almost breaking character, settling either side of Satya. Rough hands slid up her thighs as they leered down at her. She wriggled at their touch, laughing as they eagerly groped her chest.

“Good boys,” Satya ran her hands through their respective hair, pushing them to their knees. “Go ahead. Enjoy yourselves.”

Pairs of lips brushed over her skin, leaving ticklish trails in their wake. The boys wasted no time in latching onto her nipples, sucking and flicking their tongues over the hard nubs, kneading her chest with rough hands. Satya’s thighs ground together, and her grip tightened. Every teasing flicker and greedy suckle sent a jolt of pleasure running through her, right down to her cunt. Her purr melted into a wanton moan.

She hooked her thumbs under her dress and worked it down, the cameras following to give the audience a view of her shapely legs and wriggling hips. Kicking the dress away, Satya guided her ‘thralls’ free hands downward, letting them roam over the vast expanse of her lap. She knew what people wanted to see. Fingers sunk into thick thighs, giving them just as much love as her tits. And teasing out the same shivers and hitched breaths. William’s hand stroked between her clamped legs, moving up to grind his palm on her cunt while Jonathan circled her toned stomach. Satya held back a plaintive mewl; fun or not, she still had an act to stick to, and she could hardly keep the ‘domineering’ thing going if she melted into a puddle.

“Th-that’s enough!” She said, pushing the boys’ heads away despite her body’s screaming. “Such good slaves deserve a reward.”

Leading them down the dais by their shirt collars, Satya smirked and cupped their crotches. A little thrill ran through her. She dropped to her knees, palming and rubbing along the hard bulges, cooing as the two men groaned. As they pushed tried so hard not to push back on her hands.

It took her all of five seconds to get their cocks free.

“Ooh.” Satya stroked along them, each twitch a rush of power. “Such lively cocks… Mm, and such heavy balls. I cannot wait to drain them.”

She lunged at Jonathan, dragging her tongue over his sack as her hand pumped along him. To his credit, he did at least try not to break character, though his little groan did give Satya a triumphant flush. She moved her hands along their shafts with the same languid grace she used on herself; slowly working them up as she licked her lips and bared her fake teeth. Kissing up William, she swirled her tongue around his tip, lapping away a bead of bitter pre-cum. Who needed an act when she could just enjoy herself with these tasty morsels?

Jonathan’s hands twitched by his sides. It didn’t take a genius to figure out how desperately he wanted to grab her head and shove his cock down her throat. Satya chuckled to herself, locking eyes with him as she lapped up the underside of his shaft. A few coy kisses, some lavishing on the head, a gentle squeeze as she palmed his balls… Not enough to get him to break character, but enough to make him squirm and groan.

Satya wrapped her lips around him and swallowed half his fat cock in one go. Jonathan swore under his breath. She bobbed her head, deliberately exaggerating the gulps and gags with every inch she took into her throat. Pulled back and teased his tip some more before jumping back to William, taking him just as easily while her hand worked Jonathan’s saliva-soaked shaft.

The cameras drew closer, one hovering above Satya, her eerie red eyes reflected in its lens. She gave her adoring fans a wink, held her gaze steady, and took William down to his hilt. Her hand moved from his balls to her throat, tracing the subtle bulge as she held him there. As she watched him fidget and buck his hips against her face. Her tongue snaked out and over his balls and Satya could’ve sworn he was about to break.

She pulled away, leaving him to hold back a whimper. Holding her mouth open, spit hanging between her outstretched tongue and his cock, Satya giggled breathlessly.

“See, slaves? Isn’t this so much more enjoyable than resisting?” She cooed.

“Yes, mistress.” They said in unison, with Jonathan clearly trying not to crack up.

“You,” Satya said firmly, tapping Jonathan on the stomach. “Sit.”

She didn’t need to tell him twice. Wiping the grin off his face, Jonathan propped himself atop the dais with legs spread wide. Satya purred, crawling between his thighs and stroking along those muscular legs. The cameras hovered around her, catching every angle as she lavished his cock. She kept her knees together, keeping her thighs tightly clamped for the perfect view from behind. A tempting little wiggle didn’t hurt either.

Satya made a few long, messy bobs along his cock, swallowing it to the hilt each time, moaning around the shaft as it filled her throat. Her organic hand slid between her legs and stroked her dripping cunt, her eyelids flickering with delight. She pried her folds apart, curling a finger inside and teasing out a shiver.

Rough hands grabbed her hips. She popped off Jonathan’s cock and grinned over her shoulder, watching William line himself up. “Ah, ah, slave. I didn’t give you permission.”

Not that she was going to stop him. Pulling away from her cunt, Satya dragged her drenched fingers between her buttocks, teasing her puckered hole. The cameras zoomed closer. One finger, two fingers… a little stretching, her legs trembling as she worked them deeper. The virus had given her a bit more elasticity, but some warm-up was always appreciated. Especially when it felt this good.

William pressed insistently against her anus. Satya spread herself wide, her face pressed into Jonathan’s crotch, eagerly waiting. A brief moment of resistance and he slid inside. She moaned, her eyes rolling back as every nerve lit up at once. William sank deeper, gradually working each inch into her tight hole. Filling her up yet leaving her cunt empty and aching. Her hands fell on the dais to steady herself. Satya pushed her hips back, her massive arse jiggling as it smacked against William’s hips. So much sensation. So much intense, overwhelming pleasure…

The first few thrusts almost broke her brain. Satya purred as he fucked her arse, her body rocking gently back and forth. A bead of pre-cum oozing down her cheek brought her back, and she set about sucking off her poor, lonely co-star. William’s pace quickened, and she moaned around Jonathan’s cock, keeping herself slow and steady. All the cameras focused on her hypnotic, shaking arse and her grinding thighs. On the way, she quivered with particularly hard thrusts. The pressure started to mount in her core, her steady rhythm breaking down. She popped off Jonathan with a soft whine and hungrily sucked his balls.

She could’ve stayed like that for a long time; swaying between their cocks as her pussy dripped.

But the director furrowed his brow and motioned for them to hurry up. Satya pulled off Jonathan with a pop, smacking his shaft against her cheek as she cooed. “Is that all you two can do? Show me your true worth, slaves!”

William hooked his hands under her thighs. With a grunt and no small help from Jonathan, he stood straight and pulled Satya up with him. He shifted his hands under her arse as Jonathan pinned Satya’s knees to her chest, her calves dangling loosely in the air. Two muscular bodies sandwiched her, smothered her in solid chests and sweaty warmth. Satya laughed, running a hand along William’s chin as his thrusting started again. Jonathan pressed his cock on her dripping cunt, and sunk right down to his hilt.

Satya’s head lolled back with a satisfied groan. Full past the brim, trapped between their gyrating bodies as they fucked both her tight holes. Pleasures both familiar and strange battered her body as hands roamed over her skin. Their grunts and gasps and ragged breaths filled her ears. Satya’s eyes rolled back, and her toes curled as her hands scrambled over her pets’ hardened frames. Every nerve overwhelmed, leaving her to quake in their firm grasp. Closer, closer…!

The tension snapped, and Satya screamed in pure delight. Waves of pleasure crashed over her, her overstuffed body quivering against her co-stars. Cocks pumping in and out even as her mind was swept up in a white flash. Even as the aftershocks left her breathless and shaking. She slumped against William, running her hands up Jonathan’s chest as their grips tightened on her trembling thighs.

“S-such good pets…” She panted, licking her fake fangs. “Put me down. I need to feast!”

The two of them helped her to the floor, her shaky legs collapsing beneath her. Down on her knees, Satya let her mouth hang open, tongue pushing past her lips. The boys stroked themselves above her, the cameras closing in. She squeezed her chest between her elbows and let out a tempting little ‘ah!’

With short grunts, they came; ropes of cum splattering over her tongue and lips. Onto her cheeks and dripping down her neck, onto the waiting cleavage below. Salty, bitter, and delightfully warm, Satya let it pool on her outstretched tongue as they wrung the last few drops out of them. Let the cameras get a good long look at it before she gulped it down. A quick lick of the lips and a flash of the teeth. Satya crooked her finger and beckoned her audience closer.

“Okay, cut!” The director cried.

“All according to plan,” Satya said, wiping cum from off her chest. Such a fascinating texture…

“As shitty as the plan was, sure.” He wiped the sweat from his brow and slumped in his chair. “Thank fuck that you girls never need reshoots. If I have to hear one more of those lines…”

“How do you think we feel having to act to it?” ‘Jonathan’ snorted.

Satya cocked her head. “I didn’t hear you complain.”

“Well, I, uh, had a little something to motivate me.”

She smiled, untangling herself from the floor and stretching. Both her co-stars stared, their eyes flicking up and down as she sashayed off set. A little peculiar, given how they’d just seen her, but Satya didn’t mind.

William jogged up beside her, snatching a towel from a nearby aide. “Hey, so, are you doing anything later?”

Satya tapped her cheek. His accent hadn’t changed; was it natural, then? “I have several appointments later this evening.”

“And after?” He asked with a cheeky grin.

“I’m afraid my evening is quite full.” Satya raised an eyebrow, wondering just why he was so concerned with her schedule. “Are you interested in a session?”

“It’ll come out of your damn paycheque!” The director shouted. “And so will the props if you keep tossing them around like a jackass!”

“Ugh, every time…” Jonathan muttered in the back.

William brushed it off. “Actually, I was thinking more, you know, drinks and such.”

“I’m sorry, but Dr O’Deorain maintains strict control over our time. If you’d like to request an outing, you could always submit an application through her.” Satya said helpfully.

His face went white. He stepped back, waving his hands apologetically. “O-on seconds thoughts, we should probably stay work friends. Don’t want it to get weird.”

Satya watched him scurry off, not entirely sure what could be weirder than his questions.


	8. Single Player Mode

“Ugh, finally, Hana! I’ve been texting you for ages.” Sombra groaned as she dramatically flopped back in her chair. “I thought you’d lost your phone or something.”

Hana Song flashed her a look via the holographic display. Pulling down her facemask and stowing a screwdriver into a safe nook, she propped her head on her arms. “Sorry, I was a little busy not being bothered by you.”

“Ouch! Harsh, _chica._ I just wanted to see if you were free for some games or something. This gig is getting old!”

“Aw, tired of sitting naked and staring at screens all day?”

“Hey, at least before I could hack while naked instead.” Sombra brushed her massive, one-sided fringe out of her face, the purple tips turned vaporwave-violet by the light of multiple monitors. “Not like you can talk. First the catsuit, and now…”

Hana shifted in the tight confines of the cockpit, her naked body bumping against smooth metal and military-grade fabric coverings. She really needed to get some leather or something in there. Though, having to unstick herself from that didn’t sound too appealing… “Did you really used to work like that?”

“It gave the boys of Los Muertos something to look at,” Sombra grinned, “Come on, Hana! None of my old Talon friends will play with me, and the Overwatch girls are awful. I know Moira’s got you on break right now. As if your libido lets you have one, huh?”

“It’s not that bad,” Hana said, ignoring the near-constant ache from her needy cunt. And the way her thighs ground together and her pale cheeks flushed pink at the slightest- dammit.

“Hey, I’m in the same boat, you know? I’ve used up so many batteries, I think the Omnics are getting concerned.”

“Maybe you should try getting something stronger.” Hana stuck her tongue out. “Or maybe do more than watching us have all the fun. I’ve never seen you do any ‘work’ around here, I bet you don’t even leave that cave of yours!”

“What, and keep these puppies hidden away?” Sombra squeezed her virus-enhanced tits between her elbows. Hana bit her lip and tried not to stare into the deep valley of squished brown cleavage. Had she always been this into girls…?

Sombra snapped her fingers. “Eyes up here, _pendejo,_ unless you’re thinking of spending that free time under my desk. Not a bad idea, actually…”

“In your dreams,” Hana scoffed, “Sorry, but if I’m getting a break, it’s going to be spent fiddling with something I actually like.”

“Wait, you’re in that old hunk of junk again? Didn’t Moira tell you to keep out of that thing?”

“She said it’s fine for me to work on it! Just as long as I don’t install any weapons. And disable the self-destruct…”

“So, what? You just have a walker?” Sombra cocked a perfectly styled eyebrow. “Doesn’t sound very fun to me.”

“Well…” Hana drummed her fingers on the joysticks. “It’s more the cockpit I’ve been modifying. Even before the ‘upgrades’ I always thought one of the designers must’ve had _something_ on their mind with how I sit in here. So I just took a little inspiration from that.”

“Ooh-hoo-hoo! Mixing business and pleasure? _¡Niña traviesa!_ ”

“Like you can talk! I can hear the porn on your other screen.”

“Porn? Oh, no, _chica¸_ that’s just the security cams. Looks like Ashe has her hands full entertaining some high-class guests. Ooh, nothing high-class about that position, though!”

Hana rolled her eyes and cut the call off. She got maybe one day a week off from strutting her stuff on camera, or spinning on a pole, or getting used as someone’s personal sex toy. A sex toy that got railed over and over, bouncing as she squealed on thick, throbbing cocks that pumped her greedy little slit full of cum… Hana squirmed, slipping a hand over her bare stomach and down between her thighs. Fuck, wet already?

Okay, so, she loved her new life! A lot. Like, a lot, a lot. Not to mention the added bonus up top, which squished wonderfully against her mech’s cockpit. And in Hana’s hands when she was in the mood to double-check just how soft and perky and _big_ they were now. But, all that aside, that didn’t mean she wanted to get railed every single second of every day. Old hobbies died hard.

Hana flicked a few switches, smirking as the mech whirred to life around her. Just a quick diagnostic, to make sure her newest installations weren’t going to break something this time. She hummed to herself as screens and displays flashed in front of her, reams of data whizzing past on holographic displays. Ugh, even with the open back and cooling systems, the cockpit got so sweaty!

She tapped her cheek and zoned out, her slender legs kicking idly in the open air. It wasn’t like the maintenance bays were private, or anything. If a lucky engineer or assistant were to walk past, they’d get quite the eyeful; her pert little arse poking out of her mech, her wet cunt glistening in harsh LED lighting… All it’d take was a quick climb up, and they could grab her waist and go right to town on her. And she’d be powerless to stop them using her like the dirty cumdump she was.

Biting her lip and grinding her thighs together, Hana failed to push the thought out. Sombra was right about the libido being endless. Hana had never been chaste before, but now every day was filled with a constant need to get fucked! Her fingers idly stroked along her folds, sweat dripping down Hana’s neck as she cooed. Gentle waves of pleasure rolled through her body, her eyes rolling back as the first digit slipped inside.

Yeah… a cute, flustered engineer coming up behind her. Shoving his face into her waiting cunt and making her squeal before he took hold of her and-!

A digital jingle snapped her out of her fantasy. Big green checkmarks flashed on the screen, and Hana punched the air in triumph. Yes! Score one for D.Va! With a big, gremlin grin, she fiddled with the controls; opening panels, testing motors, cycling through options…

The flat ‘bed’ of the mech adjusted itself as a little panel opened. Hana pushed herself up and peered past her ample chest to the pink plastic tip poking out of the newly-made hole. She took hold of a joystick and flicked her wrist, watching each new toy rotate in and out. Knobbly, ribbed, extra-large… What, like she was a bad girl for having a big collection? And this was from before her new job! If only her fans knew what she’d gotten up to when offline.

Chewing her lip, Hana giggled to herself. A soft gasp escaped as her empty cunt whined in the back of her mind. Dammit, that stupid fantasy was getting her raring to go again. She circled a big blue button with her thumb; all those new systems could do with a test run, right?

She flicked over to the pink toy. With a little wriggle of excitement, Hana settled down and ‘fired.’

Her eyes rolled back as six inches of smooth, vaguely-phallic plastic plunged into her waiting pussy. Slow and steady, it pumped in and out of her, taking almost its whole length out with each thrust. Hana laid her head on her arms, her legs clamping around the ‘bed’ as the pleasure simmered in her core. A quick flick of the wrist and its speed jumped; motors whirring as it fucked her. Nice and slow and gentle. Not quite as fun as her fictional engineer – something about real cocks just made her melt! – but not bad at all.

_Though real cocks can’t do this,_ Hana thought as she pressed a trigger.

She hissed as a little vibrating egg pushed against her clit, her whole body tensing. Turn that down just a little, and… Hana bucked against the mechanical cock, moaning aloud. The vibrator moved in a languid arc across her folds, reaching a new crescendo every time it crossed her clit. Her eyelids flickered, and her mouth hung open.

Another flick of the wrist and the dildo fucked her harder. Gasps turned to small squeals. The screen threw up a prompt for some, ahem, ‘visual assistance’ but Hana turned it down. She didn’t need to get lost in any porn right now, this was only a… a small test. Hana mewled, thighs clamping together. The pressure mounted quickly, pushing other thoughts out of her mind. The vibrator circled her clit, sending electric jolts through her quivering frame. Hana’s hands disappeared under her chest, groping and kneading, tweaking her hardened nipples, playing with skin that burned to the touch. Just a little more!

She threw back her head and screamed. The rhythmic pounding kept going, even as her cunt clamped tight around the fake cock. Even as spasms ripped through her limbs, reducing her to a quivering mess, her toes curling. A flash of white filled her mind as hot pleasure washed over her.

Hana collapsed forward, giggling breathlessly and drooling. Her body twitched with aftershocks – and the still buzzing, pumping toys. Her oversensitive cunt whined, begging both for more and for mercy, as she lay panting on the sweat-slick bed of the cockpit. Lazily reaching for the joystick, Hana fumbled with the menus and turned the machine off.

And turned the machine off.

She propped herself on her elbow, shivering as another near-painful wave of pleasure hit her. Why wasn’t this stupid thing responding? Hana frantically slammed the button. A series of rapid, confirming beeps, but still the fake cock dutifully pounded her.

“Come on, come on…!” Hana smacked the control panel.

The holographic screen flickered. Then again, this time with a warped glitch effect. When it settled, the whole panel bore a familiar, stylised purple skull.

Her stomach dropped. “Uh oh.”

A new whirring came from behind her. Hana craned over her shoulder, face blanched white, as a long silicone toy lowered itself from the ceiling. Its knobbly blue surface dripped with a viscous liquid. Squirming, Hana smacked and clicked in desperation, futilely hoping to break Sombra’s override. She squeaked as the new toy ground against her pert arse. Shivered as warm lube ran down her skin, the tip of the dildo probing for a hole it could plunge into. She swallowed, heart racing as it found one.

“H-hey, Sombra? It’s okay! I think I can be free in a little- A-ah!” Hana froze, mouth open, as the slippery silicone cock shoved its way into her anus. Her eyes rolled back with every inch, the nerves inside lighting up first with a light, burning pain, and then low, throbbing pleasure. It pumped in and out slowly, working every half-inch in before upping its pace. A short while ago and this might’ve been dirty. Something to keep secret. But now?

Hana purred and pushed back on the pair of cocks. God, the new one stretched her so well! They worked in tandem, matching each other’s speed, never leaving her without one hole filled. Her grunts and gasps turned to low moans. The pressure built again, tinged with over-sensitivity, so as to be both gradual and intense.

She whined as the vibrator and its toy pulled out of her. Hana pushed her hips back, fucking herself on the toy in her arse, the lube dripping down over her cunt and inner thighs. The cycler clicked into place, and a new tip shoved against her empty pussy. Bigger, thicker.

Internal robotic arms grabbed her wrists and yanked them up. Hana squirmed, tugging loosely at the restraints. Trembling as the Extra-Large toy pressed insistently. Sombra was going to break her: she was going to pound Hana into a squealing mess of pleasure, running through every last toy in the mech’s arsenal. And that was a lot of toys. No way out, even before the restraints.

Hana’s eyelids flickered as a near-orgasmic shudder ran through her. Fuck it, why resist?

Almost as if it heard her thoughts, the massive toy slammed into her cunt. Hana squealed, the burst of sensation short-circuiting her brain, her back arched and legs clamped on the seat. The toys didn’t hold back, speeding up to pound her slender frame into submission. Battering both body and brain. Stretching both holes to almost uncomfortable lengths, but at the same time grinding against every sensitive spot inside her. Every nerve burned and tingled. Every thrust sent Hana rocking in her restraints.

She came again; harder, stronger, the burst of heat and pleasure knocking every thought out of her head. Hana quivered, thrusting her hips back, trying to take more of those amazing cocks into her needy holes. Another orgasm built even as she floated in the white haze. Mindless and empty except for the constant screams for more and more fucking!

Another vibrator pressed on her clit, sending shivers through her. The cock in her arse pulled away, replaced by a thicker, ribbed toy; gentle bumps and ridges running across her puckered hole with every thrust. The bed beneath her opened up, two suction cups latching onto her swaying chest and suckling. She didn’t even remember installing those, but she wouldn’t complain. Couldn’t complain. They sucked and pumped and teased her nipples with sharp mechanical hisses. The cockpit filled with her squeals and moans and screams. With the smell of sweat and sex.

Hana’s eyes rolled back, her tongue hanging out of her open mouth. Occasionally she’d catch a flash of her reflection in the green visor: of the lewd, mewling slut slamming herself back on silicone cocks and vibrating plastic. Watching herself melt into the machine’s endless assault on her body. Then the third orgasm hit and Hana felt like she would faint from the sheer intense pleasure.

Never stopping. Never letting Hana come down from her hazy high. It just kept going, and going, and going…

***

“How long do you think she’s been like this?” The omnic asked.

Its companion tilted its own featureless head and shrugged. “I don’t know. No one ever comes down here. It’s just junk storage.”

“Hmm.” The omnic considered the near-comatose girl as she lay slumped in her bright pink mech. Sweaty, flushed skin, still stuck on a pair of large silicone genitals. Didn’t take an expert to figure out what happened. “The power supply must’ve died on her.”

“Doesn’t that thing have a nuclear reactor?”

“Probably has a cut-off point. Safety switch, you know?”

“Possible. It’s not smart enough to self-regulate.” The companion kicked a shiny panel. “What should we do with the human?”

“I’ll check protocol.” The omnic flicked through its databanks. “Schedule says she’s supposed to be working the floor tomorrow.”

“In this condition? Improbable.”

“Agreed. The doctor isn’t going to be happy to hear it.”

“Is she ever?”

“Don’t let her hear you say that.” The omnic considered running a sardonic chuckle subroutine but decided against it. “Any ideas?”

“We could strap her into a glory hole. They don’t need to be able to think for that. Comes with restraints too, so they don’t need to stand either,” The companion offered.

“Mm…”

“You don’t think so?”

“I think the poor girl’s had enough for one day.” Reaching inside, the omnic gingerly shimmied Hana out from the mech. It cradled her in its arms as if she weighed as much as a child. “There’s enough to cover her shift anyway.”

“I’m not going to be the one to report it.”

“Just put it down as a minor medical issue.”

The companion stared at the omnic with the same vibe as a human rolling its eyes. “Fine. But if there’s a follow-up, your motherboard is the one on the line.”

“Understood.” The omnic hefted Hana. “Come on, let’s get you back to bed. You’ve had quite a day.”

Hana mumbled, nuzzling against the omnic’s suit, her breathing low and steady. If the omnic had heartstrings, they might’ve been tugged.

It didn’t take long to get Hana back to her private quarters. Thankfully, the dim lighting didn’t prove a hazard to the omnic’s sensors, as it stepped over discarded lingerie and costumes. It carefully deposited her on the big, round bed, and she immediately buried her face into the pillow. Her soft smile grew as the omnic pulled the covers up, and she curled into a comfy ball. The omnic admired its work, hands clasped politely behind its back, and turned to leave.

It paused, regarding Hana for a few more moments. As quietly as its servos would let it, the omnic reached down, plucked a stuffed toy off the floor, and deposited it in Hana’s arms. Hana made a little hum in her sleep as she snuggled into the plush Pachimari.

Satisfied, the omnic crept out the room and closed the door gently behind it.


End file.
